Patchwork
by orliNkeira
Summary: DHr fic. When Hermione wakes up in the dead of the night and finds herself with two mysterious children, guess who the father is? Read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione Granger smiled and stifled a yawn as she grasped the slipping pile of books in her arms. Dinner had been over for about an hour or so, and they were now part of the straggling group of students that were making their way back to their dormitories.

She listened to Ron as he cursed and swore where in Potions earlier before dinner, Snape had once again threatened to get them expelled before very sinisterly taking away forty points from Gryfinndor when they had turned up late for the third time in a row.

"I'll bet Snape has never tried to make it from the Greenhouse to the dungeons within the short span of five minutes!" Ron said heatedly.

"Calm down Ron," Harry cut in, alarmed at the way his face was growing redder at an abnormal rate.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" Ron nearly spluttered, "Calm down, when each time we walk into the classroom, our points neck to neck with Slytherin, we walk out with nearly all of the day's earned points lost?"

"Just-" Harry started, but Ron steamrollered ahead.

"If that git tries to take anymore of our points, and mind you they're well-deserved ones, unlike that house of his, I'll, I'll…." He paused, thinking hard.

"Crucio, stun and hex him till he begs for mercy?" Harry quipped.

"Brilliant idea, Harry." Ron approved, nodding his head fervently, while Harry gave an apologetic glance to Hermione.

They arrived in front of the Fat Lady's portrait and after a few moments pause in their chatter to let themselves in, flopped onto the couches near the fireplace. Ron stared into the fire for a moment, a very thoughtful look on his face, before he turned to them and spoke.

"You know, I've honestly got a good mind to burn the whole lot of my Potions assignments," he said, gazing dreamily into the fire.

"Ron! You know you can't do that! What will Snape say? Either ways Ron, pray tell then what are you going to revise with for the N.E.W.T.'s?"

Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione before pulling out a large, unsightly crumpled mess of parchment from his bag and stuffing it in her face.

"Would you really call this proper revision material, Hermione dear?"

The parchments were full of slashes and strokes, with near paragraphs circled pointedly with red ink, and a running commentary on the margins. It was quite impossible to even tell it had formerly been homework, much less read what had originally been written under the dark red ink.

She snorted rudely."It would help if you actually tried to write something that came from up there," gesturing to his brain, "or at least try re-phrasing something from the text, instead of just lifting whole chunks out of books."

"Which, I am fairly positive, Ron Weasley, was picked out without much use of the eyes." She added with another derisive snort.

Harry laughed loudly before quickly stifling it as a cough when Ron turned to glare at him. Harry and Hermione burst out in laughter. He glared at them before snatching the pile of parchment from Hermione.

"Can we talk about something else now? Because in case you two haven't noticed, it's rather annoying to watch you laugh over the state of my potions essays." Ron demanded, looking defiant.

"What about a game of wizard's chess then Ron?" Harry asked, taking his miniature set from his bag.

"Good idea…Hermione?"

She sighed, glancing at the clock on the mantelpiece. Nearly an hour had passed since they had left the Great Hall.

"I would love to, but I've got to go back to the Head dorm. Malfoy's waiting, patrol time for the First Years." She replied, a slight grimace on her face. Going back to see his sneering face was not what she was looking forward to.

Just as she swung open the heavy door and was about to walk out, she heard Harry holler.

"Just one word Hermione,"

"And he'll be blasted into bloody smithereens so fast he won't even know it!" Ron finished cheerily.

……………………………………………..

Hermione glanced surreptitiously at her watch. She was ten minutes late for their patrol. She loved being Head Girl and most of the duties and respect that came with it, but patrolling duties with Malfoy most certainly did not top her list.

By the time she ran over to where the portrait entrance to the Head dorm was, her heart sank a little when she saw Malfoy leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. She knew what he would do, knew what his intention was by so specially waiting outside because under normal circumstances he would've never even bothered himself with her.

Ignoring him completely, she muttered the password and pulled open the door, cursing openly as her books slipped and smacked on the floor. She bent down quickly to snatch them up, feeling an embarrassed flush on her face that only annoyed her further.

"Well Granger, would you mind explaining why you are late for the…let's see…fourth time this week?" She heard Malfoy drawl behind her, clearly enjoying himself immensely. She hated him for it.

It was the rule that both Heads were not allowed to turn up late for their personal duties without permissible excuses from a professor and it was either one's duty to report it to Professor Mcgonagall if their partner had made a slip-up.

Turning around slowly to face him, she looked at him squarely in the eye. "For your information Malfoy, it's none of your business. Secondly, I have a proper excuse of this."

Hermione glared at him. It really was none of his business, and on second thought, why did he even care?

She opened her mouth to ask him even as he began on a sentence, silencing him.

"Why do you even bother Malfoy? Since when, in the past seven years, have you taken the time to acquaint yourself with my personal affairs? And if I recall correctly, we," she gestured pointedly at herself and him, "did not make any recent agreements to do so."

He stared at her for a moment before regaining the contemptuous sneer on his face and waved away the question with a fluid move of his hand.

"Back to the original question Granger. You answer it. Not unless you want to have detention, I suggest you answer it." He repeated smoothly.

Not for the first time, she wished she could just go up there and slap the arrogance out of his face.

"Fine. The answer, to your question Malfoy, is that I was held up by Professor Mcgonagall herself, to discuss certain matters concerning Gryfinndor, which all the more does not have anything to do with you."

She felt slightly squirmish inside, as she always did whenever she told a lie, or a half-truth. Professor Mcgonagall had indeed held her up for such matters, but that was in the late afternoon.

Malfoy didn't need to know that.

Giving her a disgusted look, he made to leave, shutting the door loudly behind him.

If Malfoy had a talent, and it was a very big _if_, it was most certainly the remarkable way he nearly always managed to ruin her day or mood.

…………………………………………………

I hope you like this. Everything will come to place in the next chapter. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A soft whimpering and murmur was in her ear, growing louder and more urgent. Something was nudging her gently, once, twice, and thrice.

Slowly she awoke drowsily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Once she had regained her focus, the room blanketed in darkness coming into view, she looked about cautiously, wondering what was wrong.

Leaning forward in her bed a little and peering out of the window, where the curtains were swaying slightly in the cold night breeze, she could see nothing peculiar, nothing out of the ordinary.

Hermione heaved a little sigh of relief, the small frown on her forehead gone. For a moment there she had begun to think that something awful had happened, something perhaps, to do with unwanted trespassers or even worse, Death Eaters. Living in such close proximity with a potential, or quite possibly, a current, Death Eater, she could never be too sure.

But there was no such thing.

Turning back to settle down under the warm covers once more, it was then that she spied something that looked like it shouldn't quite be there in the first place.

She gave a little horrified scream, her heart leaping and lodging itself in her throat.

A dark, opaque shape was huddled near her bedside, unidentifiable in the blackness.

At the noise, the dark figure moved, and revealed it to be, not one dark shape, but two! She screamed once more, backing away from it as it seemingly moved towards her. Her hands reached for her wand behind her, underneath the pillows, but it had mysterious disappeared.

Things really couldn't have been any worse. No wand, defenseless, decked in her pajamas, and finding out that two eerie forms had appeared in her room in the dead of the night, was not the most pleasant thing at all.

The small shape climbed up her bed, clinging on to the sheets in a rather clumsy manner, slipping back occasionally. Noticing this odd behavior, she frowned again, squinting.

_What was going on?,…. _

As the dark figure finally climbed atop her bed and crawled slightly forward to the center, where a shaft of faint moonlight shone, the light deflected to illuminate the mysterious intruder.

A tiny, miniscule form of a child, with tousled ringlets, stared curiously at her where she sat on her bed.

Hermione leaned forward slightly, not even thinking about any possible danger whatsoever. She could hardly believe what she was seeing.

_A child, **a child** of all things? What was this? Some kind of sick joke?_

"Mummy?" the little girl questioned in a trembling voice.

Hermione froze. Had she heard that correctly? _Mummy?_

She was about to deny it all, say the first thing that had come to her mind, when she suddenly came to think that perhaps this girl was someone's visiting child, and had gotten lost in the middle of the night. The poor child was probably in shock and making a big fuss wouldn't help.

After some careful consideration and a few deep moments of silence, she beckoned for the small girl to come over.

"Come here sweetheart," she asked soothingly, placing the child on her lap.

"Have you gotten lost? Where's your mummy? I'll take you back to her."

The little girl stared at her in bewilderment.

"But you're my mummy, mummy! Have you forgotten me, mummy?" she said, her voice becoming increasingly higher, her eyes threatening to spill with tears.

"Shhh, shhh…it's ok…" Hermione was quick to calm her down. She didn't want to have her start crying and be accused of waking the whole school up.

"Ok then," she began cautiously, careful not to agitate the tiny girl. "What's your name?"

To her surprise, the little girl giggled and squirmed in her arms.

"Don't be silly mummy! You know my name! I'm Katia Zoë Malfoy!" she said, smiling widely.

Hermione nearly fell back in shock. She had not expected that. This child, a Malfoy? Taking a good look at the pretty little child though, she did resemble Malfoy in many ways. Her hair, for starters, was in a brilliant shade of white blonde, and her skin was fair and pale, her eyes slightly grayish blue, sparkling and clear.

Mentally she was disgusted at the thought of how Malfoy had an illegitimate child at age seventeen. It was utterly _scandalous_.

Still, she continued. If she was going to get this matter off her hands, she was going to have to find out everything she needed to know.

"Well Katia,…how old are you?"

Proudly holding up four tiny fingers, she counted, "One, two, three, four!"

She beamed before she frowned, remembering something.

"Don't forget Xander mummy! He's two!" she displayed two fingers. Then she started struggling out of Hermione's lap, crawling to the edge of the bed, beckoning with her hands to a corner.

"Xander, Xander, come here. Mummy's here now! She woke up! Come on!"

_There was another one!?_

To her immense shock, an even smaller little boy toddled out of the shadows, thumb in his mouth. His round cheeks were streaked with drying tears and he was dressed in a green sweater and corduroys. His strawberry blonde hair of brown hues was messily sticking out in spikes. There was no denying it; he was adorable, along with his sister.

Trying but failing to climb up the bed, he looked up at Hermione, lips trembling before he choked and started sobbing.

Her heart went out to him at once and reaching over, she picked the toddler up, resting his head on her shoulder, stroking his back as he clung with his arms around her neck.

"Don't cry sweetheart, it's alright, Mummy's here now….shhh…"

She said it before it was too late to catch herself. She certainly couldn't be their mother, but Katia and Xander seemed to have no doubt.

She brushed that thought away. It was simply impossible.

It didn't take long to calm Xander down and in a short while he was resting happily in Hermione's lap, perfectly content with sucking his thumb.

"Katia, sweetheart, could you tell Mummy where you were before this?"

She had quickly decided it was best to refer to herself as Mummy for the time being.

Frowning, she answered.

"Me and Xander and you and daddy, we were at home, looking at pictures… and then suddenly you and daddy disappeared. I was so scared Mummy, really I was and Xander started crying."

By now she had started crying herself and obviously the whole ordeal had been rather frightening, especially for a young child of four.

"I didn't know what to do; I tried to comfort Xander, but I was scared and no one was there. Then, then I saw the picture on the sofa, where you and daddy had been before. I was holding Xander's hand and I touched it….everything went black and swirly and I couldn't see!"

She took a deep wobbly breath amidst her sobs and continued.

"When I opened my eyes again after everything stopped going round, Xander was here and then I saw you too, mummy! I was so glad to see you!" She scrambled on the bed, hugging Hermione tightly around her waist.

She laughed, a nice warm feeling spreading throughout her as she squeezed Katia tighter. It was obvious the photograph had been some portkey, but a special, different kind.

"Here it is, mummy! Here it is!" Katia shouted, thrusting a moving photograph in her hand.

Hermione gasped. The picture had both her and Malfoy in it, along with a much younger Katia and a newborn Xander, cradled in Malfoy's arms. She and Malfoy looked a few years older and in the background was a large, comfortable looking house. In the picture she was carrying Katia, who was laughing and waving wildly, while Malfoy held Xander, carefully showing his face to the camera.

The pictures moved constantly, as they always did in wizard photographs and as she looked, Malfoy leaned over and kissed her, smiling. And the Hermione in the picture blushed, but she looked happy, happier than Hermione herself could never remember ever being.

She was at lost for words.

So it was true! She _was_ Katia and Xander's mother and….and Malfoy's wife!

_She could have died. _

What was she going to do now? Now with the picture, it became clear that the picture was a specially devised portkey, one to take a person back in time. Which meant that she was now looking at her future children! Children that she would have with Malfoy!

The very comprehension of it all made her blanch. She couldn't handle this!

Coming to the firm decision that it was time to bring in some sane help, she made up her mind to see Harry and Ron. She didn't care that she would be breaking about five school rules; this was far, far, far more important.

Carrying Xander snugly on one hip, she took hold of Katia's arm, stuffing the picture in her robe pocket.

"Ok now, we're going to see…Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, so just follow mummy."

"You mean God-pa, don't you mummy?"

"God-pa?" Hermione was thoroughly confused. There was too much information.

"Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron are our God-pa's!" she giggled, "You're so silly mummy!"

"Right… …Come, let's go, but we must be very, very quiet ok?"

"Yes mummy!" Katia whispered.

Finally spying her wand on the bedside table, she grabbed it and slid it in her pocket before the three of them left the room.

………………………………………………………………….

I hope you like this. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Muttering the password to the Gryfinndor common room quietly, eager to get inside, she pushed open the door, letting Katia get in first before she followed.

The common room was dark, except for the flickering glow from the fireplace and the streams of moonlight that shone through the tall windows.

Guiding the children carefully up the stairs to where the door to the boys' dormitory was, she motioned for them to keep silent, before taking her wand out of her robe.

"Alohamora." Hermione whispered, and the door swung silently open.

Creeping into the room, walking past the rows of sleeping seventh years, to where Harry and Ron's beds lay in the far end of the room, she went to Harry's bedside first. He was more rational and calm; it was best to tell him first. Or rather, show him.

Sliding in through the curtains drawn about his bed, she carried Katia up and sat her down on the bed. Covering Harry's mouth with her palm, she shook him slightly with the other hand, while trying to keep a steady hold on Xander.

Harry's eyes shot wide open after a few tries and darted frantically around. Seeing Hermione, he tried to speak, but only muffled sounds came out. His eyebrows knotted together in confusion and Hermione released him, knowing he understood to keep quiet.

Still, he momentarily forgot about that at the sight of two unknown children sitting at the foot of his bed, Katia waving happily at him.

Thankfully his loud swear, which earned him a disapproving look from Hermione, didn't wake anyone up.

She explained to him what had happened and watched as his eyes grew as wide as saucers in disbelief, and even threatened to pop out when she handed him the picture.

"Whoa Hermione…I never knew…you, you had the hots for Malfoy!" he said, resisting the urge to hoot.

"Oh sod off, Harry! Like it isn't already enough to deal with…" she hissed.

"We need to tell Ron too, Harry. You go wake him up, while I bring the children to the common room. It's safer there. See you in a bit then." She adjusted Xander and led Katia out of the room as stealthily and quietly as they had entered.

Down in the common room, she re-arranged the cushions to create a safe 'nest' on the couch, and settled Xander in there. He was growing sleepy and tired, his eyes already half-closed. Katia lay down next to him, slowly falling asleep as well. Hermione stroked her hair as her eyes closed, marveling at the soft curls of her fine baby hair.

In awhile Ron and Harry came tramping down, and Hermione heard Harry mutter a silencing spell in the room.

Ron, disheveled red hair all over the place, eyes half open, was immediately wide awake when he saw the two sleeping figures of the two children on the couch.

"Holy….Are those really your children? With _Malfoy_?" he asked in a reverent-like manner though he seemed to spit the name out. She could understand. It wasn't everyday people from your future came back to tell you you were going to end up married with your worst nightmare. Add in the little fact that they were going to have children, meaning that she and Malfoy had actually…actually…

It was positively repulsive.

The trio sat down and listened incredulously as Hermione recounted everything. When she was done, she leaned back and stared at the ceiling in helplessness.

"What am I going to do? The N.E.W.Ts are in four months time and they need to return to the future!" Hermione despaired.

"Er, you could tell Dumbledore or Mcgonagall, they could probably figure it out and help you." Harry put in helpfully.

"Yeah Hermione, I think that's a good-" Ron was interrupted by a tiny voice.

"Mummy?" Katia called softly, almost mumbling in her sleepiness.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I want daddy to, to tell me my bedtime story." She murmured, struggling to open her eyes to look at her mother.

"Daddy?" Hermione echoed. She hadn't even thought of Malfoy yet! Now she had one more thing to worry about. She groaned inwardly.

"Yes mummy. Daddy, always, always tells me a story then I can sleep. I want daddy…where is he mummy?"

"Er, he is, he is…." She gave Harry and Ron a frenzied look and they shrugged with questioning eyes. "In his room, Katia."

After second thought, she went on.

"Come now, let's go back and…daddy shall tell you the story."

She bent forward to pick up Xander, who was now sleeping sounding, curled up in a ball. He relaxed against her, curling his fingers around her robe. Then she leaned forward again to nudge Katia, hoping she wouldn't make too much of a fuss, when Harry stopped her.

"Never mind, I'll carry her for you. She'll cry if we make her walk."

Bending down, he scooped her up carefully, smiling slightly as she curled against him.

"Thanks Harry."

He nodded and walked towards the door.

"Ron?" Hermione asked as she turned to go.

Ron shook his head, still in a daze at what he had just heard. "I'd better stay here in case something happens, or if someone wakes up. Then there won't be any need for someone to alarm Mcgonagall yet."

Hermione nodded in agreement. It was best that no one knew about this until everything had been sorted out and things fully understood.

"Besides, I still need to get over my shock. You and Malfoy…" he said, shaking his head. "Who would have ever thought…"

He gave her a repulsed look and she faked a grin.

"G' night Ron, thanks for everything."

"Yeah…no problem."

"It's _you_ who end up getting married with that, that _ferret_! That's the real problem!" he added, shaking his head again.

Hermione decided not to say more. She knew the enmity between Ron and Malfoy ran deeper than Harry's. It was already good that Ron did not have a more explosive reaction, which she figured he would have the next day, when he finally grasped the whole reality of it.

………………………………………………………………………

Thank you so much for all the reviews. I hoped you like this. Btw, I'm just wondering whether anyone knows when the N.E.W.T.S are really held. Cause I'm planning for it to be done after Christmas, as I want the story to go into the winter season. So I hope I'm right that it's after Christmas. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Hermione," Harry mused, careful to keep his voice low, "you've asked all of us, but how do you feel? It must be pretty strange I suppose…"

Hermione gave a small snort.

"Strange? You can't even imagine Harry. One minute I wake up, the next I find two little children telling me I'm their mother from the future… …I don't even know what to think! About Malfoy and everything…" she trailed off despondently.

"Yeah, especially that part…of all people Malfoy…_ugh_…" He shuddered.

"I mean, Malfoy annoys the hell out of me, threatens me occasionally and has never a good thing to say to me, but other than that…he doesn't really do anything else, except for his arrogant smirk and huge ego…" Hermione murmured, more talking to herself than to Harry.

"I _can_ live with it; I have been doing so for the last seven years, but the idea that I could actually _love_ him so much to marry him and have kids, even though I don't deny our children _are_ beautiful, it's just insane. Complete madness!" she went on incessantly, like she did whenever something threw her entirely off balance.

"I'd honestly rather die of shame than let anyone know, but we can't change the future, Harry… We can't. And that's what's so bad about it all. _We can't_." she whispered softly, a helpless defeat in her voice.

"Hey, cheer up. Maybe, Malfoy won't be as bad as we think he is…he might even be normal underneath all that…who knows?" Harry said the last bit with a forced smile, in a bid to make Hermione feel better, for tears seemed to have welled up in her eyes.

"Ron and I, we'll support you if you decide to tell Dumbledore and we'll help as well…after all, we _do_ turn out to be their god-fathers, which means Malfoy must have something good in him…" Harry shrugged, turning to face Hermione.

She gave him a small smile and Harry knew she was still thinking hard about things. There was nothing more he could do though, than provide the constant support and encouragement she needed. He knew what she was going through was probably far worse than his initial reaction, and considering just how much he couldn't stand Malfoy, Hermione must really be well, in pain.

They had arrived in front of the Head dorm and after they were allowed entry, Harry and Hermione slid back into the common room softly. At the same time, Katia stirred, waking up slightly.

"Are we going to see daddy now, mummy? I want my story…" the tiny girl murmured.

Hermione gave another inward groan, but tried to arrange her features into a comforting smile. She'd _really_ rather not wake Malfoy up now and tell him everything when she herself hadn't had time to think it through. But now she had to, for Katia would be insistent.

"Yes sweetheart, mummy will take you to see daddy now, ok?" She motioned for Harry to place Katia down on the couch.

"Do you need me to stay? I could help explain to Malfoy if you want…"

Hermione shook her head. She had to do this herself.

"Alright then…take care Hermione, and if Malfoy tries anything funny to you three, send out a red spark…I can see your rooms from mine…" He turned to leave.

"Bye Uncle Harry…'night…" Katia mumbled, looking up sleepily at him.

"G'night, Katia…Night Hermione." Harry smiled. The children were truly precious, even if their father wasn't.

After Harry had left, Hermione bent down carefully, a sleeping Xander clutched protectively to her, to wake Katia up.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go to your daddy's room now." Taking her small hand, she walked slowly up the stairs to Malfoy's door opposite hers.

Knocking sharply on his door, she stood and waited, hearing some groans and movements from inside as he woke up. Inside, her stomach squirmed and knotted; she was oddly nervous. What would he say? If anything, his reaction would be far more explosive and dramatic than Harry and Ron combined. Imagine such an arrogant Pureblood, who was so proud of his lineage, finding out he would marry a Mudblood. She wouldn't be surprised if he had a coronary.

She felt a light tug at her hand and smiled nervously down at Katia, squeezing her hand tighter.

Then the door swung open rudely and Malfoy came out, his usually neat hair spiked and fluffly, robe tied loosely around himself, exposing a bare chest. Hermione blushed slightly, feeling extremely uncomfortable. This had to be the hardest thing she ever had to do. Thank goodness Malfoy couldn't see her blush in the darkness.

He stared at her rudely at first, then his eyes wandered over to the sleeping toddler in her arms and traveled down to where the tiny girl stood.

"Granger?"

Katia ran towards him upon seeing him, tugging at his robe delightedly.

"Daddy!" she squealed, "I'm so happy you're here! Can you tell me my story now?" she asked excitedly, throwing aside her sleepiness.

"What? I'm not your…" Malfoy began, a horrified look on his face as he tried to get away from her.

Hermione didn't let him continue. It was best to get the children to sleep first so that they could talk this out.

"Malfoy, let us in first and I'll explain. It's a long story and you need to know." She stated curtly. She didn't wait for his response and walked past him into his room, gently releasing Xander on his bed.

Malfoy stared at her blankly for a second, before he shut the door and followed her, Katia skipping happily next to him.

He sat down on the foot of his bed, staring down at Xander as he picked Katia up and settled her on his lap to quiet her.

Hermione noticed all this, slightly impressed at how naturally he seemed to handle her, though she also saw the tinge of uncertainty, distain and awkwardness on his face.

"So Granger, will you tell me what's all this?" he asked, his voice lowered. So he _did_ have some consideration for others, keeping his voice low to not wake Xander up, Hermione thought.

She sighed tiredly; it was clear he wouldn't be doing anything until he had the full story.

She whipped out the picture. "Here Malfoy. Look at this. Do you understand now?"

He glared coldly at her before examining the picture, his eyes displaying shock and surprise in his expressionless face. He was intelligent, that she had to admit, and would figure out that their children had been transported through time.

"Are you saying, Granger, that you and I end up married?" he asked after a minute of deafening silence, trying to keep his voice low and steady.

"Yes Malfoy, and you're not the _only one_ disappointed at that. I nearly fell off my bed when I found out." She was slightly annoyed. Apart from the fact that they had nearly zero tolerance for each other and that he scorned her being a Mudblood, she didn't think she was _that_ bad.

To say Malfoy looked shocked was an understatement. He was positively in denial.

"Yes Malfoy. Believe it. If there were another option, I would have done so long ago. But it's true and nothing can change that." She told him firmly. The only thing worse than telling him was to have him not believing it was true.

"Fine. So it is true. I end up marrying a mudblood. This is _great_." Malfoy proceeded in a strangled cold voice.

Hermione fumed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't call me that. I'm _not_ a mudblood." She hissed at him.

He stared at her stonily, eyes glinting as well. Inwardly Hermione felt as though her insides had collapsed all together. It was going to be much harder than she'd imagined.

"Fine Granger. So I would assume that these," he gestured to the kids on his bed, "are our children?"

_At least_ he was attempting to curb his tongue and take a shot at some curt civility.

Hermione nodded. "That's Katia, she's four, and this is Xander, two."

"Xander, for Alexander?" he said, the tiniest trace of a smile on his face.

She shrugged slowly, not quite believing that Malfoy had just smiled. It must have been his choice of name then. She resisted the urge to laugh, that Malfoy had actually thought of names for his children before.

"I suppose."

"And Katia is Spanish. For pure." His eyes softened slightly and Hermione made a mental note to inquire about those names, for it obviously held some significance to him.

"Katia Zoë Malfoy." She affirmed.

At the sound of her name being called, Katia tilted her head back, staring up at Malfoy.

"Will you tell me my story now, daddy?"

"What story?" he asked, perplexed. Now he was supposed to tell a story, in front of Granger as well?

"My favorite one daddy! How could you forget! It's the one with Vassilissa and the witch and the three horsemen!" Katia pouted prettily, standing up on Malfoy's lap, throwing her arms around his neck.

Hermione watched carefully as Malfoy registered her words. At first he stared at her blankly, then the expression in his eyes changed into one of sudden remembrance, a slight smile appearing in those gray eyes, before they hardened and his lips set in a straight, thin line.

"Are you alright Malfoy?" she couldn't help but ask. Something had happened there. Judging from his expression, it wasn't hard to guess that behind the story lay unpleasant memories.

He looked her straight in the eye but didn't answer, picking Katia up and placing her on his lap again. Again Hermione was impressed by the way he seemed to handle her rather comfortably, it was so unlike him.

"I'm sorry Katia, but…" he paused for a moment, thinking. "But..._daddy_ can't tell you that story tonight." The words seemed to be forced out from his mouth. But at least he had somewhat willingly, referred to himself as 'daddy'.

Hermione's eyes widened in alarm. She was hoping he wouldn't say that. She had a vivid guess of what would happen if he did, and it wasn't something she felt she had the energy to deal with.

And she was right. _That stupid prat!_

Instantaneously, Katia scrambled up from his hold, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Why daddy? I want you to tell me my story! Please tell me my story daddy! Mummy, why won't daddy tell me my story? I was waiting for my story and now he won't tell it to me! You said he would mummy, you did!"

It was the beginning of a tantrum, she could feel it. Exasperated, she gave a little frustrated cry.

"Malfoy! Why did you have to say that? Can't you just tell the story? She'll wake Xander up as well!" she shot angrily at him while trying to calm Katia down.

He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it when Katia's pleas were replaced by a very woeful crying. She was tired and the whole twist of events had gotten to her.

The little girl had stopped her jumping, and now sat forlornly at the edge of Malfoy's bed, tears streaming down her pinked cheeks. She gazed heartbrokenly at Hermione, asking amidst her sobs, choking, "Why mummy? Why won't daddy?"

Her heart went out to her; it hurt her seeing the tiny precious girl sobbing her heart out. Not caring at all about Malfoy, that ignorant prat, she reached over and carried her up, cradling her in her arms.

"Oh sweetheart, it's not your fault, I'm sure _daddy_ is tired. You're tired too sweetheart, stop crying now alright? Mummy will put you to bed and everything will be fine…I promise." she kissed the top of her head, gently rocking her, stroking her back comfortingly.

A few minutes passed before she sensed Malfoy's gaze on her and looked up to meet it, giving him a well-deserved glare. He really, really did not know just _when_ to be sensible.

But the expression in his eyes was not what she had expected. His gaze was soft, somewhat far-away, somewhat yearning. But in the dim light, she could not be sure. He shook his head slightly, bringing himself out of that trance, seeming to make his mind up about something.

Then he did something that surprised her, shocked her even.

Without a word, he leaned forward and slipped his arms about Katia's tiny frame, transferring her into his arms. Holding her close to him as he crossed his legs, he wiped away her tears with his finger as Katia ceased her sobs.

"Daddy will tell you the story now…don't cry…"

He glanced up at Hermione's astounded face before looking away hurriedly, almost as if he was afraid he would change his mind.

And so he began, initially quite forced and jerky, then slowly he relaxed and told of a delightful little tale of a beautiful girl, named Vassilissa, and her special doll, where she lived with her stepmother and stepsisters in a cottage in a forest while her father was away, how her stepmother had plotted to get rid of her by sending her to an evil witch in the forest, and about the three men the witch held in her power; Daylight, Night and the Sun.

………………………………………………………..

Thank you so much for your reviews. I really really appreciate it all. In the next chapter, things will be a little twisted. I had to cut it, if not this chapter would be too long. Actually, it's too long! Thanks again, I hope you like this. And to the reviewer who asked about the pronunciation of the name, it's most likely to be the first one. I'm thinking of just slotting the N.E.W.T.S in January or something. Also, in case anyone is wondering, it is a real story, a Russian folktale.


	5. Chapter 5

Katia was quite enchanted by the story, regardless of how many times she had heard it in this similar fashion, curled up in her father's protective arms, while her mother listened, amused and charmed by this little sight.

And it was likewise with the present Hermione. Unable to hold back her curiosity, having never ever heard of a fairytale that went along those lines, and also captivated at the unlikely sight before her, of Malfoy and a tiny child in his lap, with nothing but adoration on her beautiful face, she was swept along with the story.

It was marvelously interesting and refreshing, a whole different side of Malfoy that she had never known, most likely because he didn't want anyone to.

When his voice died away into the peaceful silence in the room, he looked quietly at the sleeping girl close to him, gravely serious and contemplating. The only time Hermione had ever seen him like this was just before qudditch matches and the Slytherin team was having a brief discussion, or during exams, when he faced a particularly tough question.

She noticed all this, because such looks other than one of scorn, arrogance, disgust and coldness was extremely rare, not to mention occasions that he actually found a question hard.

Secretly she gloated and delighted in this, because Malfoy was truly the only other person in Hogwarts who even came close to her academic achievements. But she would never let anyone know though, for it was, honestly, petty behavior.

After a while, the silence grew heavy and it was stifling. Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably, wishing he would, for the first time ever since she'd known him, open his mouth and say something.

"What story was that Malfoy? I've never heard it before." She heard herself asking.

His head jerked up at her voice, torn out of his thoughts. Quickly he collected himself.

"It's a Russian folktale. My mother used to tell it to me when I was younger." He closed up, not wanting to say anymore. There was something behind this story, Hermione knew, and she was determined to find out one day.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

There was a long pause.

Then something seemed to change within him, right before her eyes. She watched as his body stiffened, his eyes colored with distain, and something, something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. But it disturbed her, the intensity in his eyes, that unidentifiable emotion.

Abruptly, he stood up tall and straight and walked right up to her before thrusting the sleeping girl to her.

She was shocked, frightened at what he had just done. And just like every other incident when she couldn't control her overwhelming feelings, it changed into rage.

Making sure to place Katia safely in the center of the bed, she stalked up to him, his height putting her at a disadvantage, only coming up to his chest.

"Malfoy!" she spat, struggling to keep her voice low as well. "_Don't_ throw her like that. Even if you don't want to accept it, she is just a child. You don't need to treat her like that." Hermione was trembling with her rage.

"She is _not_ my child Granger. I refuse to accept it. And you will not tell me what to do." He spoke, low and deadly, enunciating each word clearly and slowly.

"So this is what you've decided then? What if they never return back? What am I going to do then? Are you going to lie to yourself forever?"

He gave her one long, indecipherable look, all emotions and feelings sealed away by the ice in his eyes.

"I already have." It came out as a whisper, and then he turned round sharply, walking out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Staring wordlessly at the door for what seemed like an eternity, she looked back at the two children, sleeping peacefully on his bed.

She tucked them in next to her carefully, enlarging the bed with an enlargement spell. Hermione lay down, head propped up with on arm as she looked on, her back to the door.

Then, smothered by the deafening silence and hidden in the shadows, she cried.

……………………………………………………………………….

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I never expected to get so many! It's really made my day. Initially I had only two, then there were so many after the next chapter! I had almost thought of not continuing. I hope you like this. For those mysterious things that Malfoy does, it will be explained later into the story. And the N.E.W.T.S will be in May, since so many people say so. But it's not a very big fixture in the story; it's just to give a sense of time.

To Laura Granger, I got the name for a storybook and checked it up in a baby name book. So I'm not too sure if it may be really correct.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione cracked her eyes open, wincing at the slight pain of practically tearing her eyelashes apart. She was greeted rather unpleasantly with weak but nevertheless bright sunlight shining right at her and groaned softly.

Her face was half hidden in the soft downy pillows and she buried deeper into it, her body yearning for more sleep.

She was about to roll over when she pressed on something small and soft on her middle. Startled, she jolted and sat up, supported on one elbow, blinking furiously as the faint light stung her eyes.

Peering down at the bed, she saw the small body of Xander curled up snuggly against her, thumb stuck resolutely in his mouth. At first, her first instinct was to move away and scream, before everything that had happened the night before came flying back into her mind. She wrinkled her nose slightly, remembering that she was actually _lying_ in his bed. Goodness knew what kind of explicit acts had taken place in it with countless of those daft girls who thought Malfoy was the sun and made the world go round.

Her heart sank a little when she remembered how Malfoy had taken it, the harshness of his words. It seemed unusual to her that she should care so much this time, but this time there was something else. It wasn't just directed at her, it was something deeper, more complex. Then she caught herself, rather horrified.

_What am I doing!? Obsessing over Malfoy's twisted personal affairs? I've got to **stop** this!_ Hermione shook her head, willing his anguished expression from the night before out of her head.

Gazing down at the sleeping child, a small smile appeared on her lips. He was simply too precious. Leaning over slightly, she pulled on the fluffy mass of pillows to check on Katia, nearly swallowed by the thick blanket.

Satisfied that they were both all right and present, she lay back down again, relaxing in the soft white pillows propped behind her. Hermione took this time to let her eyes roam about Malfoy's room. It was the first time she had ever been inside it since they had both moved in about three months ago.

His room was as big as hers and the layout was similar, except that he had more windows.

Honestly, she didn't really know what to expect, but she had expected his room to be organized and fairly neat, all done up in house colors, green and silver. From such an avid Slytherin fan, she really couldn't expect anything less.

But surprisingly, the only outstandingly green thing in his room was the curtain, a heavy velvet material in deep dark emerald. His bed was covered in white sheets, with a dark blue woolen blanket on top. The rest of his furniture, a large closet, table, chair and chest of drawers were the same polished dark oak like that in her room.

Considering he was a seventeen-year-old male, his room was well, as expected, fairly neat. His things were all over the place, but they were all over in a neat fashion. His heavy black cloak and other garments hung neatly on one chair, while his broomstick and qudditch gear were positioned proudly in a corner.

Hermione snorted slightly. It was _just_ like him to place his magnificent broomstick in full view of anyone who stepped through the door. It was the very latest model and of excellent quality and speed, and probably cost more than anything she possessed. It was definitely more than what _he_ was worth anyways, she thought.

Rolls of parchment lined one end of the table, a jar with fine smooth quills next to it and a miniature moving figurine of a qudditch player placed beside it. Turning around in bed to see the other side, she came face to face with a moving photograph of the Malfoy family, proudly displayed in a gold-edged frame. Hermione leaned forward, eager to have a look at what sort of family they were truly like, though she could come up with a hundred nasty adjectives to describe it already, just based on the name "Malfoy Family".

She was well, _surprised_ to see that Malfoy's mother, was actually rather pretty when she smiled. Hermione had only caught a glimpse of her twice, one at the qudditch world cup match during their fourth year and another during a Hogwarts open house for parents. On both occasions she had had her mouth twisted and pursed up like a shriveled dried prune and had been extremely distasteful. Narcissa, her name, was equally as bad, though it said a great deal about why Malfoy had turned out the way he was.

His mother had medium-length pale wavy hair and pale blue eyes. Together with Lucius, whom Hermione really could not find one good thing to say about him, be it in person or picture, they made a fitting pair. Both were tall, slim and had the same startling blonde hair.

She was rather surprised as well, to see Lucuis's arm about his wife, and each parent had one hand on Malfoy's shoulder. Looking closely, they all wore smiles, though his mother's smile was the only one that could be called a real smile, while both father and son's smile could only be classified as something remotely _resembling_ one.

Hermione stared at the picture for a while longer, her eyebrows raised slightly at the sprawling grounds and huge mansion in the background, before setting it back down.

Well, at least they _seemed_ to be a _fairly_ normal family in picture. That said though, fairly and seemed were the key words.

She soon caught sight of a small gold clock sitting beside the picture. It read six o'clock in the morning. Hermione did a quick mental calculation. Seven thirty was the wake-up time for the students and by eight they were expected to be at the Great Hall for breakfast before proceeding to classes at nine-fifteen. Usually she would wake up at seven twenty, bathe and change and be out by seven fifty. But today wasn't 'usually'.

With two kids in tow, she began thinking about things that hadn't occurred to her last night. What about their clothes, toothbrushes, food, toys, things etc…? She didn't know when they would return and surely they would need to be changed and cleaned and carry out normal human routines in the duration.

Then something more serious and urgent caught her mind. _Who would take care of them while they had classes?_ It was mid November now, in December there would be a short break where classes stopped, and that was only considering they hadn't returned to the future by then, but what about now? All the professors had classes to teach!

She got out of bed, pacing the cold floor. First things first. A place for the children to get washed up and fed, before taking them to Mcgonagall.

The Room of Requirement! A big smile lit up her face as she solved that problem. Now her mind began racing. She could bathe and change in ten minutes, wake the children up and sneak them to the room. At seven twenty, she would take them to Mcgonagall's room and figure the more severe of problems out.

_Yes, that's what I'll do. _

After reassuring herself that the children would be fine left alone for awhile, she left the room quietly and made her way to her room. On the way, she stopped and froze at a sight in the common room.

Malfoy lay sleeping on the couch, his long legs slightly curled up beneath him and a hand dangling off couch. She didn't know why on earth she had stopped and stared, but he looked so peaceful and…mild. It was just so_ different_.

_Oh for goodness sake! This is bloody ridiculous! Get it out of your head!_ Hermione thought furiously to herself.

Shaking her head, she walked into her room. After ten minutes of rapid showering and grooming, she came out, her hair done up neatly in a French plait, and entered Malfoy's room again.

"Hey, wake up sweetheart. Come on…" she nudged Katia gently on her shoulder, brushing away the messy golden curls on her face. The little girl squirmed and fidgeted a little; before she cracked her eyes open sleepily.

"Mummy?" she mumbled, her voice thick.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Come on now, wake up and we'll wash you up."

Katia nodded slightly, rubbing her eyes with small fists and sat up in bed. "'Morning mummy…"

"Good morning to you too…now let's wake your brother up, shall we?"

Nodding her head rigorously, her tangled ringlets bouncing excitedly, Katia crawled over the comforter to where Xander slept. She knelt down and kissed his cheek, patting him lightly with her hand.

"Xander, wake up now! Mummy's going to wash us up! It's morning!" She clapped her hands delightedly.

The small toddler curled himself up tightly before releasing and rubbed his eyes with his chubby fists. It was remarkable to see how alike they both were. Gazing up at Hermione, he cracked into a small smile.

She laughed, picking him up and kissing both cheeks. With another hand reached out to Katia, she helped her off the large bed, performed a 'Reducto' spell to the bed and led them out of the room.

…………………………………………………………..

Hello. Thanks so much once again. Your reviews really mean a lot to me. I'll try to update as fast as I can, churning out chapters every day if possible. Thnak goodness I'm having my two-month school break now, I have all the time in the world. I hope you like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Sneaking through the empty corridors and vast hallways, the three of them finally made their way past the Gryfinndor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, feeling glad she could guide the two children with much more ease, since the chances that she would meet any unwelcome intruders was considerably lowered.

It took a little longer than she had expected to get there, but she couldn't be blamed. She had clearly underestimated the extreme task of taking two young children on a 'walk'. With Katia skipping happily next to her and singing whimsically to herself, causing Hermione's wrist to be twisted in a rather uncomfortable position, all the while trying to maintain a steady hold on the increasingly fidgety toddler in her arms, made a simple 'walk' turn into a taxing experience. Not to mention that Xander wasn't exactly light, added an extra strain to her arms.

Throughout the journey there, Katia sang an odd-sort of song, a pieced together variation of stanzas from various nursery rhymes, classic favorites like 'Twinkle, twinkle little stars', children songs and whole other kinds Hermione had never heard before. Her floaty, high singsong voice echoed sweetly in the large empty spaces, the various songs interpreted amusingly in her four-year old pronunciation and diction.

Though Hermione didn't deny that she could listen to her daughter all day and not grow tired, and the wide smile on her face didn't wane, it was tough trying to get the small girl to contain her joy and excitement and constantly try to get her to understand it was necessary to keep quiet. And it was more difficult, looking at the pure happiness on her carefree face and Hermione didn't wish to dampen her spirits.

So at last they arrived in a lonely passage and running her eyes swiftly down the stonewall, she took turns standing in front of different sections, thinking hard about what she wanted, before finally, a dark wooden door appeared silently.

Taking the handle firmly, she pushed open the door and was greatly rewarded to see a low table with small chairs, a fairly large playpen with a vibrant assortment of toys inside, and a whole lot of other wonderful things. She was left quite speechless.

Hermione quickly set Xander inside the playpen, leaving Katia to run straight for a pile of dolls at a corner, squealing with pleasure.

She took a few seconds to scan the room, before she got down to work. A small-scale bathroom was in a corner, completely equipped with all furnishings and personal toiletries. On top of the table sat an array of fruits; bananas, strawberries, apples and raisins, along with bowls of cereal, steaming porridge, to be accompanied by jugs of milk, treacle, juice and a sugar bowl. A stout pot of hot tea was there as well, plus napkins, cutlery and utensils. She spied a cupboard in a corner, side by side with a full-length mirror and a dressing table, with a colorful display of hair ties, clips, ribbons and what have you, not to mention brushes, and all sorts of magical hair potions. There were even tiny shoes on the floor!

Hermione grinned gleefully to herself. Deciding that feeding them first was best, since she didn't know how prone they were to spit their food out or take ages to swallow one mouthful, leaving whole dribbles down their clothes. She dragged over a high chair and secured Xander in it, motioning for Katia to come sit down. It didn't take her long to find out their different food preferences.

When she started to slice a banana into a bowl of cereal for Katia, she was greeted with a high-pitched whine of refusal. Initially worried that something unpleasant had happened, she soon began to discern what was truly wrong.

"I don't want this mummy…bananas are icky thingies!" she shook her head adamantly, wrinkling her nose.

Not wanting another repetition of the night before, she scooped out the yellow slices and switched to using strawberries and rasins instead.

Wiping her hands, she placed the plastic bowl of cereal in front of her daughter. "Here, eat quickly sweetheart, but chew carefully ok? Mummy will feed your brother now, try not to spill anything…here, take the spoon…" she tucked a napkin in the collar of her jumper, before leaving her to her own devices.

Preparing the same thing except in a smaller portion for Xander, she stirred it momentarily to soften the crispy cereal. Then she placed the bowl on the table that came with the high chair and held up a spoonful of breakfast to his mouth. But making a little noise of irritation and dislike, he pushed the spoon away, spilling its contents on the table, some splashing down Hermione's robes. Telling herself to be patient, she tried again, hoping he would cooperate. No such luck.

Slightly frustrated now, she mopped up the split milk on the table and soaked up the stains on her robe with napkins. She tried once more, only to achieve the same results.

Sighing exasperatedly, she looked at him helplessly. "What _do_ you want, sweetheart?"

"Poorie. Poorie!" came his unexpected reply.

"What's that sweetheart? "she leaned in to try and grasp understanding. He squirmed urgently in his chair, wriggling. "Poorie, poorie!"

"He means porridge mummy! Xander hates cereal! Don't you remember mummy?" Katia supplied helpfully, in all solemnity, her blue eyes big and wide.

"Oh. _Porridge._ I see. Thanks sweetheart." She got to preparing a bowl of the said food, pouring some treacle on top, giving Xander a bemused look. She cast a cooling spell on the bowl and a watery blue, quivering matter coated the bowl for a few seconds, before Hermione lifted her wand and the coating fell away.

"Now will you eat?" she questioned teasingly, all previous feelings of frustration ebbing away as he nodded gravely and opened his mouth.

There were no more problems encountered after successfully getting Xander to partake in his first mouthful and things went on smoothly. When they were done, she waved her wand over the dirty bowls. "Scourgify."

In a flash they were bright and shiny, squeaky clean and the table cleared of all sticky residues and spills.

She bathed them quickly, Katia first, then Xander, washing their fine baby hair, having a whale of a time as they giggled and squealed under the running water and abundant bubbles. In the process, she herself got quite wet but all was solved when she opened the closet and found another set of robes amongst the piles of children's' wear.

Usually Hermione wasn't much of a clothes antic or clothes lover, but it took her extraordinarily long to pick their clothes. There were just _so many_, so many miniature versions of clothing for all occasions imaginable. She had a rather fun time going through the pile, hardly controlling her own girlish squeals when she chanced upon a particularly lovely item.

Finally they were all dressed, Xander in brown corduroys, a long sleeved shirt and a hooded sweater in dark red pulled over his spiky hair. Katia was dressed in black leggings, an adorable pleated skirt and a thick white turtleneck. A red ribbon was tied around her head, fashioned into a headband, something that she had intently insisted on.

She knew she really shouldn't have spent so much time on their appearance, but to her seventeen year old self, her own days of childhood and play a wistful memory, it was very much like dressing her dolls once again.

It was now seven twenty five, and rushing through the hallways once more, the cold November air snaring her senses refreshingly, she came to a halt in front of Mcgonagall's room, knocking sharply on her door. The professor didn't take long to answer, though it took much self-control on Hermione's part to stifle her laughter, seeing the rare sight of the prim professor in curlers and a robe.

"Miss Granger, is something the matter? Who are these children?" Professor Mcgonagall asked worriedly, concern in her eyes, a deep frown on her forehead.

"Oh no Professor, nothing _terrible_ has happened, though I was hoping to come in. There have been some..." she faltered, thinking of a suitable way to phrase it, "odd appearances, and I'm not too sure how to deal with _it_." She lowered her voice a notch, signaling pointedly to the children with her eyes.

"_Yes, yes_. Certainly Miss Granger. Come in…"

She ushered the children in, eager to get them hidden out of sight before the bleary students made their way to the common bathrooms.

Professor Mcgonagall showed them to the chairs while she hurried to, according to her, 'make herself more presentable'. In an astonishing time of ten minutes, she came out of her bathroom, hair pulled neatly into a tight bun, decked primly in dark green robes.

"Now, Miss Granger, explain yourself."

Hermione recounted everything, showed her the picture, leaving out the unnecessary details of how badly Malfoy had taken it and the part about her crying and _especially_ the part that they had slept in his room. She didn't think she'd be able look the professor in the eye if she did.

She took a deep breath, completing her final sentence and waited expectantly for an answer.

"Miss Granger…you and Mister Malfoy, I…" she began, the shock and surprise evident in her tone and eyes. Professor Mcgonagall paused before she started again, taking a whole different approach after second thought.

"Miss Granger, have you heard of a _Reversus tempus_ before?" she paused, waiting for a reply.

Hermione shook her head, curious.

"A _Reversus tempus _works in a way similar to that of a port key, except it take whoever who touches it back in time, a pre-arranged time. It is very rare, for it takes one with great and extraordinary magical abilities, not to mention the right circumstances and conditions to transform an object into a _Reversus tempus._ It is in most cases, used as a protection or defense device. The pre-set functioning of a _Reversus tempus_, however, is only activated when something _undesired_ takes place."

Hermione nodded slowly; the word undesired came with many connotations.

"I can almost surely say that this is photograph is a _Reversus tempus, _but most _Reversus_ _tempus_ come with their own individual magical differences, and each one varies according to the circumstances it was used and its maker. I'm not able to reveal more about this one without using highly powerful spells, but it's best if we go to Dumbledore." She nodded slightly to Hermione, and though she didn't wear a frown, it was the puzzled and worried expression in her eyes that didn't fool her, and the uneasy feeling of being pushed into a lion's den, left alone to her defences settled in the pit of her stomach, and an unnatural sort of pain throbbed in her heart.

As she turned to guide the children to the door, another worry taking place in her mind that by now everyone would be up and about, dashing through the freezing hallways in their robes to get a cubicle in the bathroom, she heard the professor call.

"Wait! We don't want anyone to see _you_ yet," clearly implying the children. "I'll need to disillusion you."

Before Hermione could open her mouth and ask, she felt a sharp rap on her head with a wand and strangely enough, the sensation that something cold was running down from that point all over her body. She gaped noiselessly at herself, speechless at how she now blended into the surroundings. Her legs were the plush red couches and the top half was the cream ivory wallpaper. Whirling around quickly, she was greeted with a similar sight of the two children.

Instead of being struck into awe and silence however, Katia was shrieking delightedly at her newfound transformation, seeming to think it was the most marvelous thing in the world. It took a while to calm her down, before the four of them stepped out into the bustling hallway of shouts and bedroom slippers shuffling noisily on the stone floor.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

After Mcgonagall had muttered the password to enter- "Butter toffees" it was, Hermione watched as the stone phoenix rose up to reveal a winding staircase. They stepped into the Headmaster's office, and this time Hermione didn't need to shush the children. They were gazing reverently around, gaping soundlessly at the countless moving photographs and magical whirring objects placed about. She could understand. Anyone who had stepped into the Headmaster's office for the first time would be silenced by the invisible power and knowing that seemed to exude from the room.

Almost as though he had procured from thin air, Dumbledore appeared behind a large bookcase, with Fawkes perched majestically on one arm.

"Ah Minerva, Miss Granger, and your two guests?" he greeted them in his solemn manner, though his eyes twinkled and his lips were in a knowing smile.

She was quite amazed. It was remarkable how he knew that there were four people in the room, not just one. At the same time, she felt another hard rap on her head and this time, it seemed like hot water was flowing down her head and a tingle of fascination coursed through her as she watched as she took on her original form and color.

But to Katia, it was like a game to her. Not knowing that the tall aged wizard before her was regarded as one of the greatest wizards of all time, or was to be greatly admired and respected at _all times_, she squealed and clapped her hands excitedly, running towards him with a surprised but pleased "Oomph!" by Dumbledore as she flew against him.

"Ooo, ooo! _Look_, mummy! Look at his pretty bird! Why does his bird have such a looong tail mummy? And look at this nice robe! It's so pretty!" she trilled in one breath, her eyes dancing with estacsy.

Hermione was horrified, and she stood frozen at her spot as the precocious girl exclaimed happily. Professor Mcgonagall likewise, was aghast, too shocked for words.

Abruptly she stopped her exclamations, looking gravely with all solemnity at the old wizard, who had picked her up and sat down on a soft couch.

"I like you." She nodded her head seriously, after thinking carefully and coming to a firm decision. "Yes, yes. You're a nice old man." She looked thoroughly pleased with herself and broke out in a rapturous beam.

Hermione couldn't have been more mortified. It was then she broke out of her stupor and rushed over to the Headmaster, passing Xander to an astounded Professor Mcgonagall, who hadn't handled any child below the age of eleven in the past thirty years since she had begun teaching.

"_I'm so sorry_! I-I promise she won't do such a thing again! I'm so sorry!" she rushed on, grabbing Katia off, inwardly so embarrassed that she wished the floor would open up and swallow her.

Dumbledore only laughed and smiled in a grandfatherly fashion that comforted the poor Hermione.

"There is no need for apologies Miss Granger. I must say it was certainly nice to know I am a nice old man. It's been a long time since I've held a child. Children…ahh, they are the hope for our future. "He said kindly, his expressive warm voice making Hermione think of a lovely cup of hot chocolate.

He smiled knowingly at her and she let out a sigh of relief, though she clutched Katia tighter in her arms, determined not to let her run about again.

"So," he said as he settled down in his high-backed chair, with Fawkes perched elegantly by him, "What is it that you have come to me about, Minerva?"

"Yes, yes…Albus, remember the _Reversus tempus_? It seems that these two children have been transported back from the future to their parents as they were before. Miss Granger is their mother and Mister Malfoy, their father."

A tiniest trace of humor and triumph appeared in his twinkling eyes, but nevertheless he said nothing of it, and leaned back to allow Professor Mcgonagall to continue.

"Well Albus, according the girl's account, as Miss Granger has told me, it seems this photograph is a _Reversus tempus_. But I don't know anymore about it Albus, for I didn't want to try the spells before you saw it as it is first. Here Albus…" she handed to him the photograph that she had tucked safely in the pocket of her robes, giving him the same twisted expression of worry, fear and puzzlement that Hermione had seen just minutes ago.

Dumbledore looked her straight in the eye, but let no emotion or understanding slip as he took possession of the photograph. Studying it for a few moments, his eyes looked up to meet Hermione's, giving her another one of those oddly amused but understanding looks, like a kindly old grandfather who sees and knows things, but says nothing of it.

Her cheeks colored the hue of a ripe apple, she gave him a weak smile and looked away, as though she were afraid he might read her thoughts any moment.

"Ahh…a family!" he exclaimed knowingly in his soft-spoken manner, the twinkle in his eyes, if possible, growing brighter.

Taking out his wand, he pointed it at the back of the photograph. " _Desino absconditus_."

At once the photograph glowed a brilliant white, then it dimmed as words started to form as though it was being carved through the front, exposing more and more white light as each new word broke through. Then the light faded away altogether when it seemed that there was no more to reveal.

Dumbledore read the hidden message carefully, his eyes becoming grave and serious, thinking deeply. Then with a great sigh, he leaned over and reached out to Hermione, the photograph in hand.

"Miss Granger, I believe you'll want to see this."

Rather startled and fearful of what it read that had the power to bedim the sparkle in his eyes, she grasped the thin object with slightly trembling hands.

Running her eyes carefully and slowly across each word, not wanting to miss anything, her eyes widened as she took in more and more staggering nuggets of information till finally she slumped back in her seat, rather blown away into dumbness by all the information that had yet to be digested by her brain.

"Now do you understand Miss Granger?"

She nodded mutely, positively shell-shocked. In her wildest dreams, never had she imagined that it had all happened because of _this_…

Wordlessly she handed the photograph to Professor Mcgonagall, who was sitting down with Xander next to her.

"My goodness... Merlin…_why_…" she heard the older woman gasp and be reduced to the same state of shock as her voice trailed away.

"Do you know what this means Minerva? Miss Granger, nothing is more valuable than knowing a thing before it happens, but neither is there anything more dangerous. Can you see what would happen if this information was passed to the wrong hands? The chaos it would cause will be _severe_."

"Of course, Albus. But-but what shall we do? The students must never know of this, but Draco Malfoy…He is-" Professor Mcgonagall started, having regained control of her vocal cords, but stopped at the warning look Dumbledore gave her.

Hermione could have guessed what it was all about. Malfoy was _connected _to Death Eaters. Malfoy was _related_ to a Death Eater. Malfoy was going to _be_ a Death Eater. Malfoy _was_ a Death Eater. These were no secrets amongst the students.

To her, the real cause for outroar would be if someone had discovered it was all a sham, that Malfoy _wasn't_ in any remote way connected to a Death Eater. Now _that_ would be the biggest joke of the century.

"We must keep this a secret Minerva. You, me, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy. No one must know yet, until I have time to sort things out. This is of utmost importance." His gaze slid from the professor to Hermione and they both nodded silently in understanding.

"Professor Dumbledore…" she finally remembered the matter of urgency. "What about the children? Is there any way we can return them back?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Granger. You see, a _Reversus tempus_ works in complicated ways. It does not come with built-in magical spells as safety precautions. This is what makes it a highly risky and even _dangerous_ protection spell, though if it succeeds, it is one of the hardest protection spells to break. You must be thankful the children ended up where you and Mister Malfoy had planned for them to. But unfortunately, there is nothing we can do now, except to wait. When things return to normal in the future, the children will find themselves back with you and Mister Malfoy in the future."

"Oh." Hermione wasn't sure what to make of this. She didn't know if she should feel glad or sad. For one thing, though she had only been with them for a day, she had already grown extremely fond of them. On the other hand, it meant she would be forced to co-operate with Malfoy and possibly exchange more than five sentences a day.

"Well, what am I going to do while we have classes? I can't take them along with me and Malfoy…well he…" she stopped. She supposed Dumbledore got the picture.

"_Ahh yes_. That is a problem. Minerva, is anyone available?"

"It is unlikely Albus. I'm not too sure, but we could ask Poppy, though we'll need to explain things." She said, a deep frown of concentration etched on her face.

"It is a good idea. Poppy can be trusted. In time the rest of the staff will know. Well Miss Granger," he said warmly, pausing to take a look at his clock on the wall through the half-moons of his glasses, giving him a comically wise look, "I suggest you take them now before Mister Potter and Mister Weasley miss you at breakfast. I'll explain to Poppy first. Meanwhile, I suggest leaving this here," he patted the photograph on his desk, " and I'll see you and Mister Malfoy at six." He smiled.

_Crack. _

And he had disapperated to the Infirmary.

Professor Mcgonagall stirred, shaking her head slightly. It was obvious her mind was still distracted by the message scrawled at the back of the photograph. Awkwardly she carried up Xander and passed him to Hermione.

"Well Miss Granger, you'll be needing this before you go." Another sharp rap on her head and the children's head and they left the Headmaster's office.

…………………………………………………….

_This may come as a shock to you. If our children have been safely transported back to you, you'll probably figure things out. We decided on this time for them to be transported back as you were both past the stage of physical displays of your dislike for each other. _

_We won the Great War only a few years ago but there are still many things that need to be resolved and taken care of. Some Death Eaters are still alive and active, though Voldemort has ceased to exist. He is dead and powerful spells have been cast to prevent him from ever returning to life again. As the chances of us being attacked or taken away are still high, we created a Reversus tempus to ensure that our children would have a chance to be safe. We are highly trained and will do our best to return home alive; and that's when Katia and Xander will return home to us. _

_Perhaps you may not accept it now, that we love each other and got married, but please, **please** **try to put up with each other for the sake of our children, your future children**. **Don't **kill yourselves with your stubbornness. Take care and just try to get to know each other. It's really not as bad as you think. _

_Hermione and Draco. _

………………………………………………………………………….

Thank you all for the lovely reviews. More than a hundred! Wow! It's better than anything I expected. Thanks once again! I hope you like this. It took me ages to write than usual. I was planning on stopping way before this, but since most of you wanted a longer chapter, I continued, though this is possibly too long! I decided to leave the message till the last bit, to just add a little more anticipation to it. Hope you like it. Also, I'm not too sure that's how the Room of Requirement actually appears, because I can't seem to find it's mention in the books. But hopefully it's correct?

Those new words that I used for spells and such are Latin, though I'm not hundred percent I used them correctly or got them right. So those who know Latin thoroughly please don't blame me! I checked it all up on a Latin dictionary, but here are just the direct translations, though some of them have more than one meaning.

_reversus_- means to come back, to return. _tempus_- is time. _desino_- is to cease or stop. _absconditus_- is hidden or concealed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione ran to the Great Hall, her cheeks pinked and panting for breath, gulping in the icy fresh air like a glass of water. She paused just before the door, leaning against the wall to straighten her robes and tuck in a few stubborn hairs into her plait.

Satisfied that she was now generally presentable, she walked in, her brown eyes quickly searching out the familiar red and black heads of hair at the Gryfinndor table. It wasn't much of a task though, for Harry's sharp eyes had caught sight of her before she had. He gave Ron a shove and he looked up from his bacon and eggs and began signaling and waving wildly.

She made her way through the students as fast as she could and smiled gratefully at Lavender as she scooted aside to make room for her on the bench. Immediately Ron and Harry leaned over, both carrying the look of someone who has waited too long to hear something, that now that the right time was here, the questions were about to burst out from their anxiety-lined faces.

"So Hermione, what happened? Have they gone, disappeared-"Ron demanded to know.

Harry interrupted. "What about Malfoy? What did he say? About the- Hang on, where are the children Hermione?"

Hermione turned to glare at them fiercely, while shooting furtive glances about the table, giving an overly wide smile to the seventh years who were staring to stare curiously at them.

"Will you keep your voice down!" she hissed urgently. "I don't want the whole school to know about my future relationship with him!"

Harry sent her an apologetic look and Ron looked rather regretful. "Sorry 'Mione…just got carried away…but you will tell us, won't you?"

"Of course. Just not now and definitely not here." She assured them, feeling rather bad at her outburst. After all, they had only meant well.

"Well then, have some breakfast…we've got to get to classes in fifteen minutes. Potions with Slytherin." Harry grimaced, pushing over a heaping plate of toast to her.

Hermione groaned loudly, covering her face with her hands. She didn't think she would be seeing him so soon; he would ruin her morning! Furthermore, it was likely she would have to carry out a fairly restrained conversation with him, since he would want to know if the children were gone. She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"This is fabulous. Just wait till I tell you what happened last night…" she muttered darkly, looking up to take a piece of toast and bite into it.

"Just _wait_ till I get my hands on him Hermione…that sneaky little ferret!" said Ron tightly, his fists curling into a ball.

"I knew I should have stayed last night! What did he do? Nothing…physical or anything of the sort, Hermione?" he added uncertainly. As far as they were concerned, Malfoy was capable of doing anything. And having been delving into Dark magic for the most part of his life was alone enough to warrant extreme caution.

She gave a hollow laugh. "No, no. Nothing of the sort. Besides Harry, don't you think I would have been able to protect myself from that?" She shook her head wearily, a bitter smile on her face, " Wait till we get into Potions. I'll tell you then."

Giving up at they would be getting even the slightest ink of what had happened last night, the two of them quieted down, though Ron continued shooting murderous glances over to the Slytherin table whenever Hermione was busy eating.

…………………………………………………………………..

Two rows of Slytherins and Gryfinndors stood by each wall, waiting for the Potions master to come down. Meanwhile, their own sort of entertainment was taking place, a biting cross talk that seemed to revolve around the popular theme of insulting each other's house and members.

"Well, well… look what the cat dragged in…" came Pansy Parkinson's high-pitched, simpering voice, dripping with contempt, as Lavender and Parvati came into view down the winding stairs.

Pansy, Lavender and Parvati had never been the best of friends, but they had nearly always managed to avoid the sort of insults that went exchanged among Malfoy and the 'Golden Trio' as he called it. But ever since Lavender and Pansy had turned up at a Christmas ball wearing the same dress robes, where Parvati had spilled punch down Pansy's robes, in what she claimed was 'purely by accident', it seemed Pansy had never been able to get over it, stringing along a chain of adoring Slytherin girls who lived to lick Pansy's boots.

"Pansy, will you ever get over it? It was a dress robe. A pathetic dress robe." Lavender replied coolly as she stepped towards her.

"This is _not_ about the dress robe! Did you really think I would have not forgotten it by now? Really, it makes me laugh!" came Pansy's floaty comeback, part of it said through gritted teeth, laced with a high-pitched girlish laugh from one of her entourage.

"_No_, Pansy. Perhaps you've got it wrong. It makes _me_ laugh!"

Parvati eyed her as though she were nothing more than a nasty bug she might want to squash, before very realistically mimicking the laugh, as the rest of the Gryfinndors burst out in laughter.

Pansy stamped her foot angrily. "Oh just you wait! Don't think you'll be able to get away with that!" she snarled, revealing pointed teeth, looking remarkably like a wild pig, its only purpose to make the Gryfinndors laugh harder.

"Oooo! I'm scared! Come on then…what _are_ you going to do?" Seamus Finnigan jeered, the rest of the seventh year boys backing him up.

A cold, sneering voice rose above the laughter.

"I don't know. Shall we take away your darling Potter so he can't protect you anymore? What about Weasley? Then maybe he'll stop making such a fool out of your house with his daring but pitiable heroics?"

Malfoy stood tall in the center of Slytherins, having emerged from nowhere, toying carefully with his wand, the smirk on his face growing wider.

"I'm GOING TO KILL YOU MALFOY! KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME?" Ron roared violently from the stairs where he had just arrived with Harry and Hermione. Though the two were now fully trained to handle him at times like this after years of experience, they stood, open-mouthed as Ron shot past them, having failed to restrain him this time.

"Ron! Stop that right now! You're only going to get into worse trouble!" Hermione shrieked, running after him. Her heart thumped heavily in dread and trepidation. Ron had a tendency to blurt out things that were affecting him in such situations, where it seemed all sense of logical thinking in his head had flown out the window.

Rushing at top speed towards Malfoy, who was rather taken aback at his sudden appearance and the fiery in his voice, his red hair and red face making him look like a blazing flame, Ron lunged at him, throwing him to the ground with a loud smack.

She thrust her hand into her robe, letting out another unholy shriek as she fumbled but failed to find her wand in the midst of all that cloth. Whipping her head around, she searched frantically for some form of help from the Gryfinndors, whose new-found inability to move from their spots, only to gape speechlessly at the sudden wrestling match that was taking place before them, was of no help and comfort at all.

Hermione suddenly caught sight of a flash of raven black hair, whom she recognized to be Harry. He rushed at the struggling tangle of limbs, robes and shouts, pouncing neatly upon Ron's back.

"You really need to lose a few pounds Weasley-" that was Malfoy, whose talent of sarcasm didn't seem to be in any way hampered while rolling and pushing about on the floor.

"Eat dung Malfoy! You stinky, greasy, arrogant, despic-" Ron shouted, clearly incensed.

"I'm _surprised_ that you're so heavy Weasel. How that destitute family of yours even manages to put three meals on the table each day is beyond me…does that muggle-loving-"

"SHUT UP MALFOY!"

"dear old father of yours still wear those filthy tattered robes? And what about your dear mother-" he sneered, seemingly enjoying slowly pushing him to breaking point, while his eyes burned with spite and malice.

"Sod-off-it Malfoy! You're j-just making things worse!" this time it was Harry, who had managed to poke his head out of the scuffle for a breath of air.

"is she still as dumpy as ever? Your family is in worse state than I thought Weasley! Perhaps-I should-ask-my father to intercede for you-at th-the-ministry!" Malfoy spat almost triumphly.

"Stop it Malfoy! Just shut up! STOP IT!" Hermione shouted shrilly, still fumbling wildly for her wand that seemed to have gone on a very untimely disappearance.

By now some of the Gryfinndor boys had snapped out of their trance, for it was becoming obvious that things were only going to escalate from there. They tried to pull Ron and Malfoy apart, but the enraged Weasley pushed their arms aside and they failed dismally.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME! ABOUT MY FAMILY!" Ron paused to deliver a hefty punch to Malfoy's face. " ABOUT HARRY AS WELL! YOU DISGUSTING, INCORRIGIBLE, ALBINO MORON! AND HOW DARE YOU TREAT HERMIONE AND THE-"

At that very moment, there was an explosion of sound, screams and people as a few things took place at once.

Hermione screamed, her eyes flown wide open, horrified. "NO RON! DON'T!"

An overly dramatized and tremulous wail was emitted from the open mouth of Pansy Parkinson, as she rushed towards a very stunned looking Malfoy, who appeared to have lost his tongue after that taking that knocker. "Dracccoo!"

"Get off 'im Ron! Break it up-" Seamus Finnigan shouted in his Irish lilt.

"Someone get Mcgonagall! Blimey, he's gone off his rocker this time-" came Dean Thomas, who sent a wandering fifth year prefect for the professor.

"_Petrificus__ Totalus!_" roared a horribly frightening, angry voice. It was Professor Snape, who was running down the stairs, black robes billowing about him with an authoritative aura, wand raised and pointing straight for Ron, his eyes burning like coal.

At once everything seemed to have come to an end as quickly as it had started. Hermione gave a little scream as Ron's arms snapped smartly to his sides, legs strapped rigidly into place, mouth sealed together tightly. Instantly Malfoy threw him off, a look of disgust and loathe written on his face and stood up, smoothing his robes swiftly, running one hand through his hair to neaten it.

Ron fell to the floor, stiff and straight as a wooden board, eyes darting wildly around in a disgruntled and shocked manner, though he looked as furious as ever. Immediately Hermione and Harry ran over to his binded body.

"Ron, Ron! You all right?" said Harry worriedly, rather flushed from all that as he gave his face a little tap.

"Step away from him Potter. He'll be alright when I get to the bottom of this!" Professor Snape ordered coldly.

Harry turned to glare at him hatefully.

"Don't give me that Potter; you should be going down on your knees to thank me for saving you. Weasley here was clearly about to murder us all, along with our Head Boy, since none of you had the sense to desist him." Snape said in a slow threatening voice.

The Slytherins sniggered and titters arose as they stirred, while Malfoy let out a snicker. Whipping his head sharply to eye them with the same disgust and irk, though on a less intense level, they were immediately silenced.

"As seventh year Slytherins, I would have expected more of you! Not such childish behavior, jeering them on. Perhaps I should fail the whole lot of you, apparently because you cannot seem to put to use the spells you have learnt over the years!" he snapped, before swiveling his gaze onto Malfoy.

"And you boy!" he pointed menacingly at Malfoy whose sneer seemed to have froze in place. "I would expect the _Head Boy_ to know when is enough! Keep your personal hatred for Weasley outside of school hours! As Head Boy I expected you to have more sensibility, not egg the fool on! This is going straight to Dumbledore!" Professor Snape barked.

Crabbe and Goyle chose this moment to lumber out of the shadows in a bid to dig up some excuse for him, clearly planning to stumble through their ineloquence.

"Get back you two! Save your loyalty to Mister Malfoy for some other day! I don't think anything you manage to say will be worth taking the time to listen to!" Snape sneered.

With a grunt and wordless mumbles, they stumbled back, Malfoy staring disgustedly at his cronies.

"You, you, you, _all of you_!" he whirled around, aiming an accusatory finger at Seamus, Dean, Pansy, Hermione, Malfoy, Harry and Ron, "Detention! All of you! Come and see me separately!" he growled loudly.

There was a loud clatter of heels on the floor and all eyes turned to see Professor Mcgonagall, looking very worried and upset as she strode over in her no-nonsense manner.

"What is going on here? Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy? Mister Potter?"

With a forced smile on his face, Professor Snape turned to explain. "It seems Professor, that your students don't know how to behave when a Professor is not here. Weasley here turned on Mister Malfoy, and even with the help of all these foolish students," waving impatiently at the fuming group, "none of them managed to hold them back and stop all this nonsense. They will be going for detention and Dumbledore will be informed."

Looking ruffled and perturbed at this, Professor Mcgonagall opened her mouth to speak, but shut it, though looking very disturbed at what Hermione thought was 'a severe case of injustice and prejudice'.

"Well, no use standing around here! Hogwarts doesn't need more statues!" she eyed Malfoy's growing bruise distastefully, "Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, take Mister Weasley to Madam Pomfrey immediately. Let her sort him out. The rest of you, back to potions!" she ordered briskly.

"Thank you Professor Snape, I will deal with my students myself." She nodded slightly at him, before marching stiffly back where she came from.

As the students began to disperse and scatter into the large dungeon Snape had stormed into, Hermione glared furiously at Malfoy, all the more incensed that _they_ would have to bring Ron up to the Infirmary. Professor Mcgonagall knew about everything, and yet she was only providing more chances for him to test her patience, and for she to eventually blow her top. It was simply maddening.

Harry turned to go, looking thoroughly displeased having to leave a disabled Ron to Malfoy. He gave Hermione a sympathetic glance.

"Watch your back Malfoy." He mouthed before he turned and disappeared down the stairs.

Now they were left alone in the vast dungeons, the fireballs burning in their holders the only light provided. Malfoy, who had been massaging his massive purple and green bruise on his jaw, smirked somewhat delightedly at her.

"So it's just you and me now, Granger. Good, good. I've got plenty of things I'll require you to answer."

"I won't be answering any of your stupid questions Malfoy. Now lets just get Ron fixed and get this over with. Every minute spent with you is another minute of torture." She whipped out her wand; finally locating it stuck in a back pocket and levitated Ron's body.

Ron eyed her angrily as Malfoy sneered at the sight of him floating in mid-air, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to care anymore. All she wanted was to get away from Malfoy, away from him once and for all.

She walked briskly up the stairs till they were now out in the open hallways, light streaming at them. Her footsteps growing louder and faster as she thought back of the picture, their children in the Infirmary, Ron, Harry and her future, becoming more and more infuriated.

As they passed from the open hallways into a darker corridor, Malfoy spoke. " So Granger. I woke up this morning to find that the two brats were gone. I'm hoping they've gone and disappeared back where they came from… Perhaps you'll like to confirm my suspicions?" he sneered.

She whipped sharply around. "Don't you call them brats Malfoy! They're _anything_ but brats! But you wouldn't know would you? Since you've chosen to put yourself in denial and leave me to take care of them, if there ever was someone deserving of a punch it's you!" she burst angrily at him.

"So you _do_ want me to be with you! Well why didn't you say so Granger!" he snarled cruelly. "So where are they now?"

"Mcgonagall and Dumbledore know all about this! They're in the Infirmary with Pomfrey now, safe and happy, away from their terrible father, away from you, thank heavens!"

She nearly screamed at him, struggling to regain control of the situation, though in her heart the maniacal expression and tone of his voice scared her.

"I should have known! Foolish little Granger, always teacher's pet! Can't handle a single thing without running to Mcgonagall or Dumbledore! I suppose your little boyfriends, Potty and Weasel know about this too then!" Malfoy snarled sinisterly, stepping towards her, making her back into the wall.

"Yes they do! Why shouldn't I tell them! For one thing, they'll definitely know more than you do! And as for Harry and Ron, they're my best friends, they deserve to know I'll be marrying and having kids with the most despicable person in Hogwarts!" she hissed defiantly.

By now she was backed against the cold stonewall, pressed against it as he took one final step to close the distance between them.

"What do you want Malfoy!" she shot forcefully, though her voice quivered slightly with fear and she was trembling, partially from the cold, partially from his hot misty breath on her.

She looked away, finding desperately for a firmer grip on her wand. _If only she could just…_

But his hand clamped down on hers, pinning it up to the wall. "No, no Granger. Wrong move." Malfoy said softly, his voice hauntingly unnatural.

"What do you want Malfoy? Get away from me!" she tried to say strongly, but it only came out as a weak rasp. She struggled vainly against his body, but he only pressed more firmly into her. Her heart was now pounding fearfully in her chest and at this particular moment, she even feared for her life. He was dangerous now, the essence in his eyes.

Slowly, she watched trembling, eyes almost glistening with unshed tears that she tried desperately to hold back, as he lifted a long pale finger and ran it along her jaw. She would not cry in front of him, she wouldn't.

"Granger, Granger…you will never learn, will you? I have my limits as well. Don't test me. It will not be pretty…" It was soft, almost unsaid at all, like mist that hung ominously in the still air.

"W-what do you want Mal-" she had opened her mouth to say uncertainly, tears on verge of spilling.

But before she could complete her sentence, he had leaned in and pressed his mouth onto hers almost violently. Her eyes flew open in shock and she struggled furiously against him, silently protesting with frantic muffled sounds. She let out a muffled shriek of panic as he pushed her harder against the wall and began to tease her lips with his.

Despite the situation, some dim part of her mind registered that his lips, though thin, were soft, gentle yet harsh. There was something about the way his lips teased hers mercilessly; it was painfully tender but cruel in how he never ceased and continued against her will. He kissed her softly at first, then hard and forceful, and yearning and rough, taking her lips into his.

Then he seemed to slow down, going back to the cruel teasing, running his tongue over her bottom lip. And with one last long kiss, he pulled away, dragging his teeth over her bottom lip as he did so, leaving an angry red trail of blood in its wake.

Hermione jolted and hissed in pain as she gulped for air, the metallic taste of blood swirling about in her mouth against the antiseptically cold air blowing around her. Then a new taste entered her mouth; one of salt. Tears were spilling down her face as fast and silently as tiny droplets of rain soon falling into a pouring storm.

Malfoy pulled away from her as she let out a shaky sob, tears dripping onto her robe as she pressed her hand against her bleeding lip. For some reason unbeknownst to her, she continued staring fixated on his eyes; frozen silver mercury, staring cruelly emotionless and somewhat violatingly back at her. Her sobs grew more helpless and despairing as she continued gazing back. She knew she should be angry, furious and disgusted, but in her eyes was displayed another emotion of another sort. There was sadness, helplessness, hurt, pleading, but most of all, the eternal questioning, _why_.

With one loud sob and an unholy cry of despair, she drew back her hand and slapped him across the face with all the energy and feeling she could muster, before she ran away into the shadows, turning around a bend in the corridor, her sobs echoing down the halls as she left Malfoy and a insanely raging Ron alone in the empty corridor.

…………………………………………

I hope you like this. Thank you for all your reviews. It's really nice and I really appreciate it! I wanted to put things on a faster; more tension-filled edged and intrigue the readers with Malfoy. With him, all things will be explained later into the story. Thanks a lot once again, sorry for the longer wait than usual. I've had a lot of activities this weekend and less time to go on the computer.


	9. Chapter 9

All day Hermione managed to avoid seeing Malfoy or at least coming into close proximity with him. Of course she couldn't avoid Harry and Ron, but thankfully it was a Thursday, and she shared only three classes with them; Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration. If she was still taking Divination, then it would be four, but she couldn't be more pleased that she had given up on that ridiculously insane class with that batty old Trelawny. In her opinion, it was hardly fit to be called a class, what with all those soggy tealeaves and nutty predictions.

After what had happened in the morning, when she had fled away from Malfoy and Ron, her mind was a whirl and the only place she could think of going to was the prefect's bathroom. Somehow her feet had found their way there and by some chance of luck, she had not encountered anyone on her way. That she was extremely grateful, for it would be certain to pass around the school by the next period as the latest gossip that Hermione Granger, Head Girl, was running through the hallways during lesson time, sobbing loudly with a mysterious bleeding lip.

Goodness knew what kind of theories they might come up with to back her behavior. She herself, having shared a dorm with Lavender and Parvati before, knew how far and ludicrous their self-concocted theories could go.

When she had locked herself up in the safety and comfort of the bathroom, certain that no one was in there, not even Moaning Myrtle, who could be relied on to give an unwelcome running commentary on the severe discomforts and lack of luxuries of being a ghost, and was something Hermione felt she really could do without, she let out all the remaining supressed sobs.

For a long while she had sunk to the marble floor, stunned beyond words, images and words flying across her mind in one disrupted jigsaw puzzle. It took a while for her racking sobs to die down into a muffled crying, one hand still clamped over her mouth. She felt afraid that anyone might hear her; it was almost as though it was something so shameful and disgraceful that even the slightest sound might give it all away.

She thought about Ron, suddenly aware that he was watching all along and that she had left him stranded without any defense against Malfoy. She remembered Professor Mcgonagall's words; would Madam Pomfrey ask after her? What about the children? What would Malfoy do to them?

There were so many questions, questions that could be answered, questions that had no answers and questions that only seemed to give her more frustrations and anguish. But the question that pounded mercilessly in her head was **_Why?_**

It seemed horrendously shocking and unfathomable why he would kiss her. He had always hated her to the bone, and made it very clear, mind you. For the life of her, she couldn't come up with any reason, not even a single justification that she could somehow fool herself with.

She didn't know how long she had remained there on the bathroom floor stoned, only crying quietly to herself, but after what seemed like an eternity, she had looked down at her bloodied palm and the sight of the warm red fluid seemed to jolt her out of her tears.

By the time the cut on her lip had stopped bleeding, and she was satisfied with her appearance, Potions was nearly over and she had gone on to Transfiguration.

By all accounts, she didn't know what exactly to expect from Ron and Harry, but it was presumable that Ron had already told Harry everything. Judging from this, she had expected inconsolable rage from Ron, threats and worried questions from Harry, but instead there were none other than a few remarks about her swollen lip. But she had that covered; she had cleverly come up with the excuse that she had cut it accidentally with a sharp fingernail.

Though extremely surprised and somewhat curious, she had enough sense not to question. It was better this way, though it got her worried that perhaps something darker was lurking underneath this pretense, or that Ron had undergone a serious personality change in a very short time, and that as well, was cause for concern.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

But now it was fifteen minutes to six, and Hermione hadn't forgotten about their meeting with Dumbledore. She had to talk to Malfoy, for either ways Dumbledore knew more than he let out, and would surely just summon him to his office.

She most definitely wasn't looking forward to seeing him, dreading it so much it felt as though her heart had plummeted to the bottom, weighed down with lead. The thought of him, his audacity and cocky manner, lack of conscience and disregard to everyone but himself, made her blood boil, and a fiery burning sensation rose up her throat, lodging itself there so tightly, Hermione felt as though tears were about to well in her eyes again.

Throughout the day, her hand kept wandering to the angry red swell on her lip, now slightly purple blue, wincing as the raw wound stung. The emotions that she had felt then would unfold itself again, and that feeling of desperation, succumb, and danger was like an icy watery hand that was drowning her. Yet in the recesses of her mind, she couldn't help recall how his lips had felt, no matter how much hate and disgust she felt for him. The smooth, tauntingly tender sensation always seemed to surface at the back of her clouded mind, and its presence disturbed her greatly.

She had great dislike for divination reason being because she did not usually read deeper into things, or read between the lines, but on this occasion, thoughts flew wildly in her head, and she could not help but do so.

Hermione made her way up slowly to the Head dorm with heavy steps. She could not even imagine what he would say when he saw her, knowing that she had gone all out to avoid him today. The saying, 'the bark is worse than the bite' most certainly did not apply to Malfoy.

Pushing open the door after being allowed entry, she stepped quietly into the carpeted floor, shutting the door behind her.

A few more steps forward and the common room came into view, along with Malfoy, seated in a couch, feet on the table.

Drawing up the last reserves of her self-control, she walked over to him, ignoring that he did not look up or acknowledge her presence. Inwardly she was boiling again; how dare he act as though he was the victim, and pretend that everything was ok?

"Malfoy. We have got to see Dumbledore at six. Now. At his office." She snapped, before turning away to dump her books. Then she left as quickly as she had entered, not wanting to have him catch up with her.

By the time she reached Dumbeldore's office, she was breathing deeply, her heart's rhythm more rapid than usual. She felt stupid, for the whole time she had walked briskly as though someone were after her life, fearing to look behind. And now she was here, safe and sound, with nought to worry about.

After she was granted entry, she came back to where she had formerly stood only hours ago. The room had a warmer feel, for the glowing red fireplace illuminated the gold photo frames and cast a bright light on the plush cushions and chairs.

She had barely taken two steps into the room when a blurred object rushed out from a room ahead, almost knocking her to the ground at the impact. The 'object' banged neatly on her knees, making her feel rather wobbly for a moment.

It was Katia, who was jumping up and down, hugging her legs tightly. A short distance behind her, Xander was toddling as quickly as his little legs would take him, and he reached Hermione's side, clutching her legs as well.

Despite her depressing thoughts, she let out a laugh as she managed to sort of side walk her way to the couch, plopping down on it. She reached down to carry the children up, as Katia quickly scrambled on her lap.

"Mummy!" she squealed. "I had such a good time at the 'Firmy! Popsy was too too nice!-"

"Popsy!" Hermione couldn't help but exclaim and laugh at the nickname they had given her. Goodness knew how they managed to get away with it! Madam Pomfrey was known to be anything but a softie.

"And I helped her out with the sick people! We gave them a chocolate frog each and guess what mummy!"

She paused expectantly, looking eagerly at Hermione's listening face.

"What?" she answered accordingly, she herself rather curious.

"Popsy gave us one each too!" she trilled delightedly, "Me and Xander shared one, it jumped all over Mummy! And we kept one for you and daddy!"

She reached into the pocket of her jumper, and pulled out the sweet. "Here it is!" she proclaimed proudly.

The thin cardboard packaging was slightly flattened and bent at one end, and Hermione couldn't help wondering what happened to the poor frog instead, but nevertheless she was pleased at her daughter's act, and made a great show of delight.

The young girl clapped her hands joyfully, while Xander let out an excited shriek, bouncing in his seat. It was all a very nice, _famliy _moment, but it was all but spoiled for Hermione when all at once there was a tremendously loud popping in the room, and the forms and faces of many many people began to appear before her bewildered eyes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hello. Thank you for all the nice reviews. I'm terribly, terribly sorry that I have not updated as quickly as you would have liked. I have been terribly busy with alot of activites, and it was recently my birthday and my computer had a problem for some days. I'm sorry this is such a short and shapeless chapter, and ends this way with a slight cliffhanger, but I was rushing to put this together as I'm going for camp tomorrow and it'll be a while before I get a new chapter up. I'm going away for the most part of Dec. and the last week of Nov. so there might be a long wait, but I intend to bring a disc along and work and update whenever possible. Thank you so much for understanding! So sorry! Hope you like this!


	10. Chapter 10

In a flash, it seemed as though the entire teaching staff, including dear old Hagrid, had been plonked directly into Dumbledore's office. Professor Snape, ever the discontented teacher, was eyeing coldly with disdain written all over his face at the children, while Professor Sprout was peering at the two kids as though they were an interesting new species she might want to learn more about. Professor Flitwick was twittering excitedly around, bumping around robes and legs as he shuffled his way through to get a clear view, as though Hermione and the children were a mesmerizing performance to watch.

Hermione couldn't help but give a little shriek as she found herself surrounded by the professors. By her side she heard Xander whimper softly, before cuddling close to her, while Katia wrapped her arms tightly around her middle, tucking her little head under her chin. Instinctively, she stroked her hair, while she gave Xander a little squeeze. She felt slightly surprised though; she never knew she had these maternal instincts! But perhaps all women had them, another universal truth of some other, she supposed.

For a few uncomfortable, awkward moments, during which the professors and she exchanged discomforting glances, a stiffening silence reigned, if not dotted with the usual throat clearing and murmurs. Then just when Hermione was beginning to think that anything was better than sitting here, desperately wishing for something to happen, as if on cue, Malfoy appeared at the entrance way.

His face was like black stone, and he marched stormily to the front, apparently making his way towards an armchair. But an obstacle in the form of a tiny little toddler prevented him from reaching it. Somehow Xander had managed to wriggle out of Hermione's grasp and climb down the couch neatly, and now Hermione watched with part horror and curiosity at what Malfoy would do.

Furthermore, it seemed as though the rest of the people in the room had developed the same curiosity at Malfoy's parenting instincts, and all eyes slid to the blonde haired figure as Malfoy stared down at the little boy who now had his arms outstretched, clearly wanting to be carried by his father.

For a moment no one moved, while Malfoy continued staring down at Xander like a dumbfounded idiot. Hermione felt like wringing his neck, her hands itched to pummel him to the ground and knock some sense into him. All the feelings within her seemed to settle and solidify into that dire need to get her hands on him. She fidgeted in her seat while her hands continued to move through her daughter's hair on its own accord.

It was like the calm before a storm, and she hoped Malfoy wouldn't be stupid enough to let things escalate into another temper tantrum. _Especially _in front of the teaching staff, and _especially_ in Dumbledore's office. It seemed as though even all the portrait figures had stopped their conversation and chess games to look.

Then he moved aside sharply, clearly trying to take another path to walk ahead. Xander, who was only two and couldn't be asked to understand his father's unreasonable behavior, followed him, reaching up on his tip-toes for Malfoy to pick him up.

Though Hermione couldn't see his face, she saw his body tense and stiffen as he tried to move away once more.

"I suggest you pick…._your son…_ up Mister Malfoy…" Professor Snape sneered disgustedly in his drawling monotone.

It was the first time in her life Hermione felt grateful to hear the Potions Master speak, and also, she thought tersely, despite the situation, the only thing he had said that was useful and constructive.

At his words, Malfoy jerked his blonde head up, meeting the gaze of the professor. From where she was sitting, which did not really provide a good view of Malfoy's face, she saw him glare furiously at the older man as Professor Snape returned it with his eyebrows raised sharply in a threatening stare, before bending down stiffly to pick Xander up, now clapping his chubby hands happily before sticking a thumb in his mouth as he was finally clutched in his father's arms.

Finally reaching the armchair, he sat down rigidly while attempting to shift Xander into a position that was comfortable for him. In the end he settled for Xander's back against him, with one hand around him to keep him there.

Now that the tension was slowly ebbing away from the room and there was nothing more to 'see', Hermione breathed an inward sigh of relief, though the burning intolerance for him remained lodged in her throat. The round of 'ahems' and self-murmuring returned and the people in the portraits started up their chess games again.

Now that the drama was over, she avoided looking at him at all costs, but she felt a strongly uncomfortable niggling sensation and looked up to see Malfoy's icy grey eyes boring into hers like glowing white coals. Infuriated, she glared back, challenging him with unspoken words. Again she felt as though her pride was injured, made to feel as though she weren't the victim.

Just as she made up her mind to let out the string of expletives that was sitting on her tongue waiting to be lashed out, the door from which the children had come from opened and Dumbledore stepped out, pleasantly decked in regal robes of cobalt blue and gold. He paid no attention to the glum and worried expressions on the faces of the teachers, nor the fact that Hermione was at the end of her tether and about to pounce on Malfoy.

Instead he strode to his armchair and sat down, and waved his hand, where a handful of snug armchairs popped out on the floor like daisies. Hermione broke her gaze with Malfoy as Katia wriggled and squirmed about, pointing delightedly at the chairs.

"Ooooh mummy, daddy! Look, look! How fun!" she shrieked with laughter, as Hermione gave her a weary smile and tried to quiet her down.

When everyone had gotten their places, staring expectantly at Dumbledore, he finally began to speak.

"Well, I assume everyone knows why you're here? Professors, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy?"

They nodded curtly and he continued, taking no notice of either parties lack of enthusiasm or interest. "Now, Mister Malfoy, I believe you know about the picture?" he paused, looking over his glasses at Malfoy, whose idea of confirmation was to press his lips in a thin line. "This morning, Miss Granger took it to me and we uncovered a message behind, one that I believe you'd like to see."

With another wave of his hand, the picture shot out from underneath a pile of parchment and landed softly on Malfoy's lap. For the first time since he had arrived, he displayed some facial expression. It was interesting to see his reaction and Hermione kept a close watch from the corner of her eye.

His brow furrowed slightly, and his lips pressed together so hard it had nearly disappeared altogether in a pale thin line. When he was done reading, he sat up oddly; his eyes glazed over and passed the picture to Professor Snape at Dumbeldore's permission. He said nothing, but Hermione saw the controlled, heavy way he was breathing and a slightly uncomfortable sensation crept through her.

But she didn't lay her eyes on him for long, as she immediately whipped her head around at the sound of Professor Snape's voice.

"The little bugg-" he shut his lips tightly as Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at him, "the boy on our side? I wonder…" he said after rethinking his choice of words as he murmured, dropping his gaze to stare at Hermione, making her heart thump with an odd cold uncertainty.

One by one the professors read the lettering cut out at the back of the photograph, each having a similar sort of reaction, though displayed in their own way. First was the surprise and marvel as they saw the photograph for the first time, then a mixture of reactions Hermione couldn't really categorize.

"_Oh my word!_ Good Merlin! Have we really won the war! Oh this calls indeed for a celebration!" The little Charms professor squeaked excitedly, clapping his hand over his mouth, hardly able to stand still.

"Good Heavens! How wonderfully _delightful_! A bright future ahead of us!" Professor Trelawny trilled with a great upheaval of her chest and a dramatic sigh. Her huge insect-like eyes widened to the size of saucers as she peered dreamily into the ceiling. She had on the expression of one who had lost themselves in idyll fantasy and was quite clearly picturing a majestic and splendid victory parade or some sort.

Personally Hermione felt very much inclined on the behalf of the future and past legion of aurors to bring her out of her picturesque illusion, and remind her that _that_ victory came from sheer hard work, bravery and bloodshed. She also had the greatest urge to question why she hadn't foreseen such a significant event through her precious tea leaves and such, but then she felt it would be really toeing the line.

So she restrained herself; a considerable deal of effort on her part and forced the rude comments down her throat.

But the last and final straw came when the picture was passed into the large hands of Hagrid. Of all the teaching staff, she had expected the understanding and sympathy that she, of all people, needed through this tough time, so she observed his expression particularly, quite waiting for some comforting consolations. But when Hagrid opened his mouth and instead of placating words, rumbled loud and hearty laughter, she threw her head back on the sofa and let out a strangled cry that pierced through the exclamations.

She closed her tired eyes with an audible groan as she felt a massive migraine hit her full-force. Then feeling as though her insides had collapsed through, she sunk into the plush chair just as Hagrid let out another booming chuckle.

It was going to be a painful experience. Absolutely, horrifically, dreadfully _painful_.

……………………………………………………………

Their footsteps echoed softly in the empty corridors as Malfoy and Hermione made their way to the Head Dorm. The only sounds other than their footfalls were occasional shouts and clinking of cutlery that floated up from the Great Hall where the students were presently having their dinner.

Draco had Xander hoisted up his side, clutching the little boy tightly but with the discreet manner of one about to do a sinister deed, while Hermione held on to Katia small hand beside her, inwardly wondering what had taken place in Malfoy after he had read the message. Had he accepted it now? Or would his moods still change like the unpredictable winds? She had no way to know.

No conversations traversed between them and for once, Katia was surprisingly quiet and still. She grasped Hermione's hand with both her hands, resting her head against her arm.

Though she had her suspicions about Malfoy's antics and worried for her son in his arms, she pushed that aside for the moment as she stopped in her tracks and stooped down to her daughter's height.

Katia's face was woeful and etched with sorrow, her long-lashed eyes downcast and dim. As Hermione gently took hold of both her little hands to draw them to her, there was a heavy pained feeling in her heart. She wanted to find out what was wrong, to see the bright smile on her lovely face and the spring in her steps.

Lightly she tugged at her small wrists till Katia looked up to face her, her lips down-turned and trembling, eyes now watery with tears. Behind her she heard Malfoy slow down and stop beside her, his hushed murmuring to still the toddler in his arms.

"Oh sweetheart, what's the matter? Are you feeling ill?" she questioned concernedly, running her hand through her curly locks as Katia gave her one grievous glance before letting out a soft tremulous sob and tears began to stream down her rosy cheeks, down her chin creating a wet patch on her jumper. With another woe bemoaned cry she threw her arms around Hermione's neck, burrowing her face in her warm robe, muffling her sobs.

Without much thought, she turned around instinctively to throw Malfoy a helpless, bewildered look that clearly implied she needed assistance. If t had been any other situation, never in her life would she have allowed him to see her helpless and uncertain, but this involved a tiny precious child whom she would do anything for to see her smile and happy. Her pride and Malfoy's arrogance would just have to be pushed down the drain for all she cared.

For a few moments Hermione squeezed Katia in her arms tight, stroking her hair, murmuring words of comfort, while whipping her head back frantically, eyes imploring at Malfoy, all the while growing more and more frustrated and irritated with his inability to move and remember that the little girl was his daughter as well. He could feed himself with lies and denial, but in the midst of all this she had, unbeknownst to her, come to the abrupt realization that she had already accepted her future. They would marry, have two gorgeous perfect children. Malfoy was their father, and the truth would always stand by itself. For the life of her she could not figure out why she would inevitably love him, but for now she accepted it, for the children.

Just when Hermione was ready to open her mouth and audibly shout at Malfoy to help, he knelt down sharply, cradling Xander snugly in a safe crook of his arm. As he lowered his tall frame slightly to Katia's height, their eyes met. His eyes were opaque grey, cold and unbending; while in hers she could feel fire, flame, juxtaposed with an obliging relief.

Almost tenderly, he shook Katia's shoulder with his free hand as Hermione looked on. It was almost strange, bizarre even. His movements were soft, careful and loving, yet his face was sculpted from the hardest stone, his jaw set in a firm line.

At first Katia only shook her head in Hermione's shoulder, clinging on to her more furiously. But with a patience and tolerance that left Hermione rendered quite dumfounded, he continued nudging her softly, running his hand up and down her back. Slowly the muffled sounds lessened and her breathing mellowed, and bit by bit Hermione gently released her arms.

"Come here Katia…come and sit here and tell daddy what's wrong…" Malfoy murmured, one hand outreached to the little girl who had entrenched her arms around her mother's neck and sniffling softly, one fist rubbing the tears from her eyes. With slow small steps she walked over to Malfoy, whose stone-cast face seemed to have taken on a new form of expression. The smile; though only it was the corners of his mouth turned up slightly, was nevertheless a smile, while his grey eyes suddenly resembled a frozen lake that had cracked in the center to reveal faint light and a dim glow.

She finally reached his outstretched hand, where in a swift and no-fuss switch that added on to Hermione's growing disbelief at Malfoy's transformation, he lifted her onto his lap just as he passed Xander over to his mother.

Katia let out a long sorrowful sigh as she cuddled against his chest while Xander whimpered and made a sound of protest. Though only two, he seemed to sense his sister's unhappiness and the awkwardness that surrounded them.

"So tell daddy what's wrong? Why aren't you smiling?" he implored, toying with her loose blonde curls.

Raising her pretty little head up to face him, a look of utter woe upon her, she choked "Be-because mummy and you aren't getting along well! You-you forgot to give us your evening ki-kisses!" she gulped for air as her voice escalated. "You always, _always_ give mummy and us our kisses before dinner and after!"

Now that the reason behind her sorrow was out, Hermione was left stricken speechless. The comprehension of her simple statement now meant that they would be forced to put on a show for them, and indulge in daily displays of affection. It made her stomach coil and turn. She didn't know what was worse; having to lie to her children that didn't deserve such pretense, or having Malfoy's lips in contact with her face and likewise.

Malfoy seemed to be thinking the same, his features frozen as Katia's words registered in his mind. But displaying much more calm and sensibility she had ever seen in the past seven years, he gradually let them melt into a slight smile again.

"Well princess," he began in an animated voice that only she could detect was false and forced, "you didn't need to cry over that! Daddy didn't forget; we were busy looking after you two!" he tickled her lightly and she let out a shrill giggle, before continuing, "Your mummy and I are getting along perfectly fine…don't worry Katia…" with a heave he got up from the floor, Katia hoisted on his hip. Likewise she got up from the ground and now they were facing each other, stuck in an unwanted situation and thick tension that lay beneath their show of pretense.

Hermione cleared her throat uncomfortably, while trying to smile at her children. She could tell Malfoy was avoiding her eye, and she was too. But now with their roles laid out before them, Katia's expectant face gazing at them, there was no escape.

But as always, it was best to get it over and done with, and out of the way till after dinner.

With an exaggerated flourish, Hermione planted a big noisy kiss on Xander chubby cheeks as he squealed and laughed. Then she poised a side of her face, where he leaned in to give her a soft kiss. She couldn't help but smile. How could anyone not?

Taking his cue from her, with a slight hesitation, Malfoy leaned in to kiss Katia's cheek that she had tilted and ready for her evening kiss, before she turned to plant a kiss on his nose, going up in fits of delighted giggles. Then stepping forward, Hermione planted another kiss on Katia as Malfoy leaned over her shoulder to kiss Xander's cheek. She couldn't resist but laugh as Katia placed a kiss on her nose as well, but when she drew back she was face to face with Malfoy, and there was no avoiding the inevitable.

What's more, just as she started to fidget and Malfoy's jaw set firmly, Katia exclaimed "Now it's yours and daddy's turn, mummy!" she trilled happily, now that she had been comforted her family was a happy and loving one.

To make things all the more worse and mortifying, Hermione felt a warm pink heat rise from her cheeks, and inwardly she cursed herself; blushing because Draco Malfoy was going to kiss her! Where was the justice in the world?!

Just when she felt her cheeks were so hot they were about to singe the hair off her face, as swift as an eagle, light as a feather, so light she only could describe it as a soft, warm brush on her cheek, Malfoy bent his head down hurriedly and in a flash the deed was done.

Quickly reaching up on her tip-toes, she pecked him on the cheek, her breath warm and moist as she breathed against it, before setting her toes back down on the ground. To her utmost horror she found that she had to calm her heavy breathing down, and made to walk away from him.

"Well," she started, her voice slightly hoarse, "We should be getting back to the Head Dorm now, before dinner is over. Dumbledore said the elves would have provided dinner for us inside…" her voice trailed away to no response as Malfoy only nodded stiffly and strode ahead to the corridor that led to their destination.

Struggling a little to keep up with his large stride and quick paces, all that seemed to occupy her mind was the illicit sensation of his kisses down in that dark corridor and of the kiss to come next.

All the advice and information and arrangements Dumbledore had sorted out with the teachers were jumbled like a mess of jigsaw pieces, as with the sensations, feelings, worries, concerns she had about the days or even weeks to come with the children. And for once, she could not wrap her mind around this puzzle and solve it.

………………………………………..

Hello. Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm so really sorry that I haven't updated in ages, it's really terrible and I feel really bad, but I was on hols in Europe and Thailand. I hope you like this. I churned it out as soon as I got back home. Also what happened in the meeting at Dumbledore's office, as in what arrangements and information they were told will be all revealed later. Please review and thanks so much!

Also anyone out there who has been affected by the tsunami, my prayers are with you. God Bless! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE & INQUIRY!

Hi there,

I recently fell back in love again with fanfiction and started re-reading all my old favorite stories as well as my own pieces, in particular, Patchwork.

I am thinking of continuing and finishing it and have plotted out a rough sketch of the rest of the story. I would just like to know if anyone is still reading this fic and interested in seeing it completed before I embark on writing up the rest of the chapters. I have started on chapter 11, but I realized I best check if there is any interest left in my fic first!

Do let me know, I apologise for the 6 year hiatus, after reading a lot of all the amazing reviews, I feel doubly horrible. One should finish what one started!

Thanks very much!


	12. Chapter 11

The last of the embers glowed bright orange before the light sucked inward and died. With a final hiss, the fire extinguished, throwing the room into darker shadows mingling with the watery moonlight coming through the long window.

Hermione exhaled soberly as she tucked her feet further beneath her and adjusted the quilt around the sleeping children. Her back was throbbing dimly; she was curled and cramped on one end of the couch, lying down against the couch back with one arm outstretched under her head and the other draped over Katia and Xander's huddled forms. Craning her neck slightly, she could see Xander, two chubby fingers plugged into his mouth and Katia's rosebud mouth open as her breath whistled in and out.

_They're mine..._ The air she drew in seemed to rattle in her lungs.

"My daughter," she breathed out, gently stroking Katia's cheek with her fingers. She noted her long dark lashes, the small sharp nose, the curve of her ear lobes, the curly hair, the shape of her mouth. They were all hers.

If only her hair was brown like hers, her eyes chocolate like hers, her face oval and not small and sharp like his.

Hers, his. His, hers, his. Theirs. Hermione blanched inwardly.

_No, mine. They're mine. I'll be damned if they're his. _

She shifted her arm slightly, turning her neck as she tried to get the blood flowing through her leaden arm. It was late, how late she wasn't sure, but the fire was new when Katia and Xander had fallen asleep and she figured it would take about four hours at least for a big fire like that to burn out. It had to be almost three a.m. now. She didn't know how she was going to pay attention in classes tomorrow. Mentally she went through her timetable; Potions in the morning, Double Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Double Transfiguration, patrolling duties.

_God, I must be losing my marbles. _The sudden smarting in her eyes made her feel as insulted as she would if Malfoy had beaten her in Transfiguration. She thrived on stress, she most certainly did not cry over it! She blinked furiously. She would not be pathetic.

It was patently clear she would be a single mum to these children. And she'd be damned twice if she let that turn her into an emotional sponge.

Her stomach clenched as she recalled how Malfoy had dropped Katia onto the couch and then stalked up to his room after stating that he wouldn't be eating dinner with them.

She'd spent the rest of the evening trying simultaneously to get Katia to stop crying and eat some dinner because the little girl had been so disoriented and distraught over Malfoy's changing attitude toward her that all she'd wanted to do was be with her father.

What did one say to a child in that position? Hermione naturally had no answer that was suitable for a four year old to hear. It was almost sickening to see her pine for a Death Eater character like that. Nothing but seeing an odd mirage of herself staring back at her would've stopped her from being repelled by her evident adoration and yearning for Malfoy. Even though father-daughter love was anything but, she could only term such feelings as perverse and abhorrent. She barely felt ashamed- those were her neutral sentiments.

Finally, two and a half hours and several spoonfuls of mushy peas later, Katia had cried herself to sleep on the couch as Hermione kissed her ten times to make up for Malfoy's lack of a soul. All the while Xander had sat somberly in his high chair, sucking from a kiddy cup of milk. By the time Hermione managed to get Katia to stop flinging food around, she had flung away or spilt half the toddler-friendly food off the table and all that was left was banana puree, mashed potato splashed with pumpkin juice, some bread, fish pie and Cornish pasty. She didn't have it in her to mash up the pasty or try to feed Xander the fish pie; if she'd hated fish pie all her life, how could she expect her own son not to?

So it was that she put to bed two children with only some mushy peas and bread and milk in their stomachs. Her own appetite improved marvelously whenever Malfoy wasn't around, weren't Katia and Xander their mother's children? How Malfoy managed to concurrently starve himself and starve his children was maddening- did father and children share that familial sort of telepathy?? Malfoy was in their blood, Malfoy was in their features, but the thought of Malfoy in their psyche...She never felt so unhinged in her entire life.

She looked at her children sleeping on the couch, stomachs probably rumbling from their inadequate nutrition and for the second time that night her eyes smarted again. _My children, underfed, unloved by their father, and sleeping on a bloody couch._

She wanted to slap herself. _WHERE did these hormones come from Hermione?! You didn't even give birth and you're acting post-natal! _

She was starting to get very agitated. Her body was cramping, her head hurt, her stomach was churning from barely eating, her eyes were heavy, she was getting emotional, she had a hell lot of classes tomorrow and she needed to sleep but now thinking of Malfoy was like setting her brain alit.

_I hate him._

God she was exhausted.

As the darkness grew more velvety approaching the darkest hours before dawn, she decided she was not Head Girl for nothing if she let two extra children and an inhuman relation (she couldn't bring herself to say husband) give her stress. Closing her eyes determinedly, she willed herself to sleep.

Her body gradually relaxed as she drifted off, but not before she experienced a slight spasm as the recollection of Malfoy's lips on her mouth assaulted the white space in her mind.

"I hate you…" was the last thing she said before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

……………………………….

It was a loud banging on the portrait door that woke her sharply out of sleep. Her head was throbbing with that rude awakening and the pounding noises were adding to her waking aggravation. As the bright light stabbed her eyes, she sat up with a start.

_It's morning! Oh my god-_ she almost yelped as her abrupt movement pushed Xander precariously close to sliding off the couch.

She grabbed some cushions and placed them at the edge before running to open the door and give the noisemaker a very painful piece of her mind. "What on earth do you want!" she snapped. Her expression quickly changed to one of surprise and welcome as Harry and Ron barged through the door. "What are you two doing here; you know you're not technically allowed in!"

Harry shoved his watch hand in her face in response. It was eight forty-five. She almost shrieked. "We didn't see you at breakfast and we went up to the Infirmary but Madam Pompfrey said you hadn't brought the children yet, so we figured either Malfoy had murdered you lot or-"

"Or you'd murdered Malfoy and didn't know how to hide the body." Ron finished for Harry, eyes darting around the room as he caught his breath.

"This is NOT the time you two!" she yelled, throwing a cushion off the armchair at them. There was a loud pitchy cry from the couch as Xander awoke. Hermione's face crumpled. _What in Merlin's beard am I supposed to do!?_ She would rather get a month's detention than evoke sadistic pity in Snape when she told him why she was late. For third time that day, her eyes smarted with tears. She hissed, stamping her foot. "Oh for heaven's sake!"

Ron immediately rushed to the couch and held the screaming boy up like a hot coal; he was never good around tears.

"DON'T drop him Ronald!"

"He won't drop him Hermione, qudditch players, fast reflexes?"Harry said hurriedly. Ron nodded fervently, though the expression he was eyeing Xander with was far from reassuring. "I'll wake Katia up and get them fed... I can call Dobby to bring some food up here! Brilliant, now go Hermione, get dressed!"

She stared at the scene before her before turning around and running up the stairs to her room. Fifteen minutes later, practically tumbling down the stairs with bag and books in hand, hair messily pulled back into a bun, Hermione felt drained as though the day had just ended, not begun.

She gave a loud sigh of relief as she saw Katia and Xander sitting happily in high chairs, evidently fed judging from the stains Ron and Harry were trying to rub off their robes. Boy did she ever love her two best friends.

"Mama!" Xander squealed, stretching his little arms toward her as she came toward them.

"Come on now, off to the Infirmary! Hold still," Hermione said to the children as she tapped them both on the head with a Disillusionment charm.

As Harry carried Katia (one appalled glare from Hermione at the way he was carrying Katia like a sack of potatoes and Ron handed her over to Harry immediately. She thrust her books and bag at Ron instead.) and Hermione carried Xander, together the five of them they ran up to the Infirmary with a few minutes to spare before Potions started.

A while later they were on a bench brewing Wolfsbane potion after Snape deducted ten points for "less than satisfactory appearances unfit for potion brewing."

Hermione was sweating, her face felt clammy and pale and she wanted to effectively die and drag Snape with her. Bloody exercise. She knew there was a reason she hated it.

"Care to share why you and the children were sleeping on the couch last night?" Harry sidled up to Hermione on the pretext of borrowing some scales.

"Well," she gritted her teeth as she ground up some unicorn horn, "that prick decided he didn't want to have anything to do with us after we went back from Dumbledore's office. Katia cried herself to sleep on the couch while Xander fell asleep and I didn't dare leave one of them alone while carrying the other up to my room."

"What a damned arse, god Hermione, you really can't have married the bastard. It's unfathomable!"

The pestle came down harder against the mortar. "Thanks Harry for being ever so consoling."

"Oh Hermione…I didn't mean it like that. I mean- Technically the future can be changed, remember Time-Turners?"

By now Ron had joined the conversation. "The outcome's really dependent on what you do now, simple really isn't it? Don't marry the git- problem solved. Shouldn't be that hard to do either, I haven't found a single likeable thing about him in seven years of interaction."

Hermione was about to open her mouth and respond when her mouth fell open in horror instead. The cauldron full of potion which she was sure was on the path to perfection had suddenly emptied itself. Next to her, Ron and Harry's cauldrons were stark clean.

Snape slid past their bench. "Your lack of attention to your potion must tell me it is of severe inferiority…Therefore, redo it. Now."

There was a revolting smell as the dragon spleen in Ron's clenched fist burst.

"Fuck."

It was the first time in her life Hermione had ever said, muttered that word.

"Detention Miss Granger, tonight."

……………………………..

Hermione had never felt so utterly worn out as she did tonight. After a whole day of classes, she'd spent two hours taking stock of the entire Potions stores. Snape had made her do it without magic and she'd had to climb up and down ladders and squat and kneel everywhere.

She was full of hate right now. She hated Malfoy. She hated Snape. She hated people with prejudices. She hated Death Eaters. She hated love, without love she wouldn't have married Malfoy and this grievous turn of events had finally convinced her that love was really the cause of all foolishness and tragedy in the world.

The only good thing about having worked like Snape's maid tonight was missing patrol duties with Malfoy. She had asked Harry and Ron to take care of Katia and Xander's dinner and Ron hadn't dared refuse. If it had been any other two persons she would've felt horribly guilty for robbing them of time for accomplishing homework, but who was she kidding, most of Harry and Ron's homework was a modified version of hers. Having them babysit was about the most productive thing the two of them would do in the nighttime.

She wondered if they were still with the children now, it was almost ten o' clock and she'd told them to bring them back to her room, Malfoy and rules be damned. Hopefully they'd fallen asleep by now…

"Veritas." The portrait door swung open to reveal the common room basking in a low amber glow. She felt instantly relieved that the children were most likely sleeping already.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron mumbled sleepily from the couch where he and Harry were sitting. It was an endearing sight she had to admit. Ron and Harry at each end of the couch, Katia's head on a cushion on Ron's lap while Xander rested on Harry's. She had the sudden urge to hug them both- her two best friends had successfully handled two young children, which surely was an indicator of responsibility, tolerance, level-headedness and level-headedness. She was so proud.

She smiled at them both. "Thank you so much, it's beyond marvelous you managed it."

Ron grunted. Inwardly he'd resolved he was going to get a stay-home wife.

Harry was about to maneuver Xander off his lap and get up when the portrait door banged open and Malfoy strode in.

Hermione would've left him as he was- now was one of those rare rare times her brain actually felt numb- if the loud noise hadn't jolted Xander awake. He burst into tears, shocked and disorientated and within those seconds Hermione could already see Katia's eyelids moving.

Panic and despair lodged itself in her throat. She didn't think she could bear the thought of two of them crying and screaming with Malfoy around so when Harry quickly muttered a silencing spell in Katia's ears, barring the near-incestuous implications she found herself almost wishing Harry was the father instead.

The volume of Xander's cries increased as he grew more bewildered by the surrounding hostility and tension. Before Hermione could pick him up however, he squirmed and slid off the couch, ambling toward Malfoy's walking figure. His round face was flushed from his screams as he grabbed at the hem of Malfoy's robes, who was willfully blind toward the five people in the room. Malfoy looked down and Hermione could see his granite eyes were not registering. Heat burned her insides but before she could pick Xander up, Malfoy shoved him aside with his foot.

He fell on his bottom, hard if not for the carpet and howled with great sobs that racked his tiny frame.

She didn't know how she got to him so fast and how she had so much force, but suddenly her hands were against Malfoy's chest and her wand under his chin and her eyes burned red and all she could see was red and she was angrier than she'd ever been before.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare_ ever_ do that again. You bastard_, you bastard_." She saw her hand draw back and slap him across the face.

She barely registered the sting in her palm, she was breathing so hard. "You bastard Malfoy.." her throat suddenly pulsed painfully from the pressure his wand was exerting there, but she didn't care she wanted to hurt him, she wanted to hurt him so badly.

"Drop your wand Malfoy. Make one more wrong move and I swear you're a dead man." She saw Ron and Harry's wands on either side of her. The venom in Harry's voice only fueled her desire to hurt Malfoy with her own hands.

Malfoy's eyes was scorching to behold, she thought his jaw might crack, she could see him wanting to spit at her.

"Lower the damn wand Malfoy!" Ron growled.

Hermione was sure the three of them would've overcome Malfoy if he pulled any Death Eater stunts on them. He twisted his wand deeper into her neck, she did not flinch, then the pain lessened as he knocked Harry to the ground and disappeared into his room.

Bastard, bastard she wanted to scream at him but she suddenly registered Xander's cries again and rushed to cradle him in her arms. She let hot tears fall onto his tiny jumper as she hugged him tightly to her, stroking his back.

It was a long time before he stopped crying.

Both Harry and Ron insisted on spending the night with her. She did not stop them. Now she knew she would never feel safe around Malfoy again. She was grateful to their presence that night, both taking turns to sleep to guard her room and the children. She knew they knew she was crying as she lay next to Xander and Katia, pretending to sleep. Their silence and soft squeezes on her shoulder was welcome but poor consolation.

Ron was right; only this comforted her greatly. It was clear. She would never marry Malfoy.

* * *

Hello to all my lovely readers,

Your reviews and overwhelming response was really surprising and shocking, it's been years but so many of you still are interested in this. I will definitely not disappoint, it's my personal project.

I may do minor revisions to the earlier chapters, I was re-reading them all and found some parts to be less than satisfactory and betraying some immaturity in my writing. They won't be major changes, just tweaks to sentences and etc. I doubt you will even notice it!

Hope you like this, it's very long. Quite a lot more chapters ahead I think. Hope you like it!


	13. Chapter 12

The thud of the cover against its pages seemed to echo too loudly in the small studying space. She had just closed the cover of her Transfiguration textbook and now leaned down and pressed her forehead against the back of her hands. She still had Potions to catch up on after missing half the class today. There was so much to do…

Her head throbbed with the questions and knowledge she didn't know how to sort or put away.

Just then the clock between the windows chimed, softly as all the clocks in the library did and she decided, with no particular compulsion or real understanding why, that she would go for the patrol tonight.

As she walked toward the Great Hall, she told herself it was because she had skipped patrolling duties four nights in a row now and the guilt and fear of tarnishing her credibility was starting to nag at her far too much to be ignored. It was the truth. Hermione slowed her paces as the doors of the Hall came into view. Would he be here tonight?

She hadn't asked him if he had continued patrolling nevertheless. It was settling into a routine- early morning to the Room of Requirement, then to the Infirmary, then dinner spent with Katia and Xander in Madam Pomfrey's room or at the Room of Requirement, then back to her room at nine fifteen, after prep was over and patrolling duties were to start. After she'd cast protective spells, it was impossible to tell if Malfoy went out or not because she never left the room till the next day.

There was no sign of him at the entrance of the Great Hall. Her fingers flexed instinctively. She didn't bother looking around her before walking off to the left where the route began. With a heave, she adjusted her bag; as she walked the bag full of books thudded against her hip. It was her fault there would be a bruise there as usual, but nowadays she avoided going to the Head Dorm whenever she could. Even sensing his presence nearby made her insides feel scalding hot, a burning she relished only marred by an undercurrent of disquieting sorrow. She felt her nails dig deep into her palms as the familiar agitation scorched her insides. By the time it died down, she no longer knew whether the anger she felt was toward him or the betrayal of sorrow she could never fathom.

Of all the things she felt toward Malfoy, sorrow was not one of them. She had no patience to feel sorry for a man who had patently chosen this path in life, family circumstances aside. Least of all did she have the ability to feel sorry for a man who himself was sorry he would be marrying her. She wasn't sorry they would marry- sorry was too mild a word.

She only realized she was trembling when all of a sudden her feet stopped in its paces on its own accord and she heard her deep breaths rushing at her. The weight of her bag seemed like a thousand bricks, her shoulder ached acutely and then it seemed like her tie was too tight at the neck, her cloak too heavy, it was pulling her to the cold hard floor, she tried to walk away from these sensations but her shoes, they were leaden, she was moving too slow- there was a dull crack as she threw her bag to the floor.

* * *

She stared at the fire till all she saw was a blinding orange.

"…very trying time for you, I can only imagine, but please…" She barely heard what Dumbledore was saying, only registered the soft sooth of his voice. It was comforting, and her insides constricted in its consolation. Honestly she was glad Dumbledore had pulled her out of Potions- it was almost as though he knew how intolerable being around Malfoy was to her.

The voices of the past few days, even weeks had been mostly harsh, impassioned, cold, blunt, angry. Harry and Ron spoke to her words of comfort and support, but the tone was steely, pitiful at times, resigned, anxious, angry and bitter- she couldn't bear the bitterness most, their bitterness at the unfairness of her fate.

Her own voice resounded bitter and harsh and lashing sometimes, never toward the children of course, but to everyone else and to herself. In closed moments, Katia and Xander gave her much smiles and laughter and even, she admitted freely, fun. Harry and Ron often joined her during dinner and they studied together whilst taking turns to entertain the children. When she had assignments or panic attacks over lagging behind on studies they babysat, allowing her time in the library and on her own.

She liked it, she knew. And it was actually very pleasant times. She'd grown accustomed to the children's freely-given affections and seeing Harry and Ron with them made her feel more than ever how much she loved her two best friends.

She couldn't bring herself to accept it on principle.

The orange looming in her vision was almost blinding.

She realized the room was silent and startled, turned toward Dumbledore.

"The future is neither natural nor inevitable, Miss Granger. The future is as insubstantial a bondage as a thread of spider's web. The future cannot make itself happen; only our actions can. You can choose those actions, weighing the balance of probabilities in favour of the future you seek."

The orange spots faded as Dumbledore's pale blue eyes gazed solemnly at her.

* * *

Her footsteps echoed softly as she walked through the high-vaulted corridors on the second floor. _Damn it_, she thought, trying to rub away the ink from her hands. Her inkpot had cracked when she'd thrown her bag to the floor and now, it annoyed her she'd had that uncharacteristic fit.

Hermione slowed to a stop around the corner near the Charms classroom. Who knew black ink could be so sticky?? She groaned under her breath. Two more corridors and she would be done and then she could collect the children from Harry and Ron and give or take two hours from now, she would hopefully be sleeping.

She froze instinctively against the wall as an ominous hiss issued suddenly from the adjacent corridor.

There was a thump, like something hitting a hard surface and worried, Hermione leaned her head out to check on who was violating the rules and doing so thus indiscreetly. She almost bit her gum to stifle the noise in her throat.

"My father will not renounce his allegiance lightly." It was Malfoy's hiss she had heard.

Snape almost laughed, a grating hard noise. "Lightly? You call foreknowledge and living proof of the future 'light evidence', boy?"

Malfoy pushed the professor's chest and moved from the wall he was backed up against. "The future is never set, Professor," he snarled the word, "The future holds no trap, old man; all the present alters the future a hundred times over!"

"It is not a game of chess Draco, you fall in love and marry the muggle-born and the Dark Lord loses the Great War!"

"The two events are not necessarily interconnected." He countered.

"Then it must have occurred to you that they are also not necessarily mutually exclusive!"

She watched as Malfoy's spun sharply on his heel and walked up to Snape with a volcanic fury that caused her to grip her wand tighter.

"My fathered pandered to the Ministry after His fall, but you, Professor Snape, should know better than I, that his allegiance is not based on poll. He is loyal to the Dark Lord and so it is redundant to tell him about this disgusting affair. I will not be unduly punished and distrusted now for a future act of treason" Malfoy seethed, his words cutting her ears, "that will only happen if I will it to."

She saw a gleam of wood as he whipped out his wand. "The events, like you said, may be connected or it may not. I will not be banished into isolation based on a damned arbitrary possibility of a marriage that I will _never_ allow happen. It's a risk I can eliminate on my own, I assure you." He spat.

Snape gripped his wand and twisted his arm downward. He leaned forward and each word was cold and hard and smooth as ice. "Be sure to see that you do so. I will be watching you Draco and if you cannot kill this risk, I will be sure to hand over matters to your father…and the Dark Lord."

"Thank you, professor." He gave a short mocking bow as the words forced from his mouth in a faint strangled rage. Yanking his hand out of Snape's hold, he stalked off toward the staircase and disappeared in a swirl of black robes.

Hermione heard Snape walk off in the opposite direction. When she could no longer hear his footsteps, she got up from the floor.

She stood still in the shadows, leaning against the wall for a long time.

* * *

Hi,

Hope you all like this, for I doubt I will continue writing further if there isn't demand for it. Snape is still very much loyal to Dumbledore, but obviously he has to play his part well to Malfoy as in all the books.

And to clarify, I didn't mean to make Malfoy seem such a brute in the previous chapter, he didn't kick his son away, it was more of a slight outward jerk that displaced Xander, who was holding onto his robes for balance.

Just read some of the latest reviews to this chapter, some of you may be confused at the format; I thought it would be quite clear the middle section is a sort of reflection/flashback to the afternoon. Sections 1 and 2 are of the same. Her frustration owes significantly to the conversation she had with Dumbledore.

Read and review, thank you!


End file.
